YuGiOh GX - Warriors Path
by streetlife34
Summary: Leon Ryuto is a new and powerful duelist who has but one desire to be the next King of Games, watch as he enter Duel Academy also with his his friends and faces challenges, harder then he's ever faced before. (Fallows the events of the anime's season 1)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first story**

 **this will be my first time writing so bear with me and try to enjoy it**

 **anyway I don't own anything other than my oc**

 **chapter 1 - the next king of games**

It was a bright and sunny day in Domino City as a centain someone was making he way down the street at a casual pace was some making his way to the entry exam stadium for the chance to get into Duel Academy.

' _Today i'm going to get into Duel Academy I passed the writen exam now I just need to win my duel and with this deck that won't be a problem_.' He thought as made his way to the stadium. At the entrance there were academy staff at the front desk.

''State your name please.'' Said the man at the front desk.

''Leon Ryuto'' Leon had smooth sliver hair that reach his shoulders and had eyes that were a dark shade of violet, his outfit was completely black a black t-shirt and black jeans and a black leather jacket and black shoes, on his hand he wore black fingerless gloves and on his right arm a duel disk.

''Okay you may enter'' the at the front desk says as he lets him in. Leon enter the building to and a large number of dueling fields with most of them being used and above them were seats filled with students of the academy and applicant's like him.

* * *

Proctor: 1900

Big shield guardna: 2600 DEF LV 4

Gear golem the moving fortress: 2200 DEF LV 4

Applicant: 3200

Vorse raider: 1900 ATK LV 4

''Alright new guy. Multiple choich; you have two monsters staring you down do A. Throw in the towel B. Beg for mercy or C. Run home to mama.'' the proctor asks.

''I'll go with D. None of the above'' he said as he open he facedown card. ''I activact ring of destuction you see with this card I can destory a monster on the field and we both take damage equal to it's attact points''

The ring appears around Vorse raiders neck and destorys him.

Proctor: 1900-0000

Applicant: 3200-1300/Win

''Clever move applicant and welcome to Duel Academy'' said the procter.

''Thank you oh wise procter'' he said as he bowed.

Up in the seating area there were three students all wearing blue blazzers who watched the duel.

''Wow that guys pretty good huh Chazz.'' said the one with blue hair and glasses.

''Guess the rumor about him being some wiz kid are true.'' said the other one with spiky brown hair.

''He's a punk. We went to dueling prep school for three years we're ready for this academy. These kids don't know what there getting into but they'll learn the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way''. said the now named Chazz Princeton in an arrogant tone. Loud enough for Leon to hear him without noticing.

''He sure is full of himself. But I would if he's good enough to back up those words.'' he said as he turned his attention on one of the duels.

Proctor: 1200

Luster Dragon: 1900 ATK LV 4

Jaden: 3000

Elemental Hero Clayman: 2000 DEF LV 4

Elemental Hero Avian: 1000 DEF LV 3

''Okay it's my turn draw. I activate the spell card Warrior Returning Alive, this lets me bring back a warrior type monster from my graveyard, and I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: 1200 ATK LV 3.

Up in the stands ''Elemental Hero's, that arch-type is strong but also tricky since they relay on fusion, he must be pretty skilled'' said Leon as he watch the duel.

''Now I activate the card Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: 2100 ATK LV 6. Attack with Skydrive Scorch'' Jaden said as his monster begin it's attack. Flame Wingman destroys Luster Dragon which cause the proctor to take damage.

Proctor: 1200-1000

''And now Wingman's superpower, you see when he destorys a monster in battle you take damage equal to your monsters attack points.'' said Jaden.

''What'' said the proctor.

Proctor: 1000-0000

Jaden: 3000/Win

* * *

The purple-blazered proctors in the teachers' seats are chatting amongst themselves.

''Looks like we have a pretty good crop this year.''

''Yes, indeedy.''

The man from the parking lot approaches Crowler as Crowler closes his book.

''I'm sorry to interrupt, but one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mister Crowler.'' Said The man

''Did you just call me Mister?!'' said Crowler

''Oh, sorry, I'm new here, Missus.'' Said The man

''I have a PhD in dueling, I've earned the title Doctor, thank you! Now, tell the truant that he'll just have to come back next year.'' Said Crowler

''Oh, come on, Doctor Crowler. We have time for one more.''

''Yes, let's give this duelist his chance.''

''He was just a bit late, that's all.''

As they speak, Crowler fumes, then finally explodes. Everyone recoils, terrified.

''LATE IS RUDE! I've no time for slackers'' Said Crowler

As he stands, his cell phone rings. He answers it irritably.

''Hello, and who may I ask is.'' Said Crowler

''It's Sheppard.'' He said via phone

''Ah, Chancellor Sheppard!'' Said Crowler

In the sunny main building on the Duel Academy campus, Sheppard is calling from his office as he rocks in his big chair and watches the sky out the window.

''Just calling to be sure that everything's running smoothly, Crowler. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year. Said Sheppard

''Aaah..!'' Said Crowler

''When you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it? Calling you 'Mister', or 'Missus'? Whatever! Just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!'' Said Sheppard.

As he speaks, he swivels in his chair and we catch a momentary glimpse of Duel Academy's principal. His blazer is a burgundy red, and he holds the phone with one large hand.

''Absolutely!'' snaps the phone closed ' _Furry-chinned windbag! Doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrimshanker a duel, fine!_ ' ''Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back.''Said Crowler

But, uh, who's gonna be the boy's dueling proctor, and what exam deck shall we use?

''Hm! Oh, leave that to me!''

* * *

Jaden, the student who won the last exam duel, takes a seat in the top of the bleachers, primly removing his duel disk.

''Wow Jaden that was a great duel, right Bastion!'' Said Syrus

''Yes I must admit that was impressive Jaden.'' Said Bastion

''Gee thanks.'' Jaden as he smiled from there praise.

He then notices Leon ''Hey you, the guy in black!'' Jaden calls out

Leon can immediately tell he means him and he walk over to them

''I'm Jaden, That's Syrus and Bastion. What's your name?'' Asked Jaden

''Leon, nice duel by the way, your pretty good Jaden.'' Said Leon

''Yeah! I know right it was a pretty sweet duel, see i'm the best duelist at this exam. And i guess Bastion it second best.'' Jaden say with a laugh.

Leon smiles and says ''Sorry Jaden but you can't be the best that spot is reserved for me.'' Leon says confidently while suprising the others.

''Huh you sure about that?'' Jaden asks.

''Yeah and I'll prove with my duel.'' said Leon

''Wait. You haven't dueled yet?'' Said Syrus

''No why.'' Said Leon

''Then you might have a problem. I think his was supposed to be the last one!.'' Said Syrus

''What! you've gotta be kidding!, sigh I'm more late then I thought.'' Said Leon.

''Hold on I remeber back at the writen exam you scored almost as high as me and yet your extremely late for the field test why?'' said Bastion.

''You see i'm really good a studying, and i'm great at dueling, but i'm horrible at showing up on time.'' Leon said in a deadpan tone.

The three of them all looked at him dumbfound after hearing that, then they hear another announcement over the loudspeaker.

(''Leon Ryuto, please report to exam field four''.)

''Wow must it's my lucky day, now watch and be amazed your about to see a great duel.'' Said Leon as he walked to the field.

''Man I can't wait'' Said Jaden.

''Wow. He's so sure of himself. I wonder if he's really that good?'' Said Syrus

''He's going to need to be; look who he's duelling.''

* * *

Four ceiling panels light up above the arena. Down on the field, the two yellow-jacketed ladies who helped at the sign-in table in the parking lot are helping Crowler put on his duel disk. They finish and exit the arena to either side as Leon enters the arena through a rising floor platform.

''All right test time!'' Said Crowler.

''So, son. Your name?'' Said Crowler.

''I'm, Leon! Leon Ryuto!'' Said Leon.

"Well, Leon Ryuto, I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, department chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."

''Your, a department chair, weird I could never guess for your looks'' Said Leon.

Crowler is not pleased.

''Heh he right. From how he's dressed, I was thinkin' he was some kind a' weird Academy mascot; like, a- a majorette, or a cheerleader!'' Said Jaden

Chazz's group in the bleachers.

''This kid's got some lip, huh, Chazz?''

Chazz looks furious.

Crowler presses a button on the unusual and futuristic duel disk he's wearing.)

''Duel vest on!'' Said Crowler.

Leon watches, as Crowler operates the duel vest. The central piece that houses the deck and graveyard is strapped across his chest with brown leather, and the disk itself can hang from those straps, or, for gameplay, be cradled with one arm, as Crowler is doing now. The button he pressed causes the deck to spit out five cards for an opening hand, and Crowler smoothly catches them. His posture with the duel vest conveys the appearance almost that he is playing a musical instrument with grace and ease.

Leon watch him with confusion. ' _Weird, that duel disk looks bigger then necessary and more complicated to set up, plus it must be a pain to carry around all the time_ ' he thought.

''Duel.'' They both say as the duel begins.

Leon: 4000

Crowler: 4000

''I'll go first, draw.'' Leon looks at the cards in his hand and thinks of a plan. ''Okay this is a good hand. First I discard one card from my hand to special summon The Tricky: 2000 ATK, LV 5. Then I normal summon Marauding Captain: 1200 ATK, LV 4. And with his effect I can speical summon a level 4 or lower warrior monster from my hand to the field, and I choose DD Warrior: 1200 ATK, LV 4. Finally I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, so now I draw three cards and discard two, I end my turn, now make your move''. said Leon

Up in the seating area with Jaden and the others "Wow! That's some opening move. He summoned three monsters on his first turn" Said Jaden. "Yeah, that was impressive, guess he is pretty good." Said Syrus.

"He's not just good but smart too, you see he timed the order in which he summoned them just right which allowed him to have all three on the field, he's playing the duel well so far let's see if he can keep it up. Said Bastion.

''Yes, very good. (mutters) Don't tell me what to do!'' Said Crowler. He draws and examines his options.

' _After all, since I'm using my own personal deck, rather than one of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that insolent little brat and send him home in no time._ ' Crowler says in his head.

"All right, for this first move I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to play the spell card Confiscation!" Crowlers says as he activates the card

Leon looks slightly surprised; "so what's it do?" He asks

"What it does is allow me to pay one thousand lifepoints for the chance to peek at your hand, and toss one of your cards into the graveyard!" Said Crowler

Leon's cards glow, and holographic images of them appear in front of Crowler.

"Hm. Oh yes, I remember some of these from back when I was a naïve rookie. Hm, now, which one should I banish? Armageddon Knight, to the graveyard!" Said Crowler.

"Next I'll lay two cards facedown on the field. And last but not least, I'll play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field!" Said Crowler.

both of Crowler's face down Statue of the Wicked traps.

"Hold on your the only one that had trap cards out on the field?" Said Leon

"Hmhm. Now, now you mustn't speak out of turn, young scholar." Crowler says in a smug tone.

Grey, stormy clouds appear around Crowler, as through the two of them are dueling atop an imminent rainstorm.

"Hmm. What's happening?" Leon asks.

"Nothing's happening. Not yet!" Said Crowler. Two golden serpents in masks and headdresses, the images of the Statue of the Wicked cards, appear on Crowler's side of the field. "But that's about to change."

Jaden, Bastion and Syrus are shocked at the apperance of these new monsters.

"Uh, could somebody tell me what's goin' on?" Said Syrus.

"Uh, sorry but i'm totally lost here." Said Jaden.

"The two trap cards that Doctor Crowler had on the field were called Statue of the Wicked. It's a special trap that creates a vicious token monster when destroyed. That's why he played Heavy Storm." Said Bastion.

"Oh." Said Syrus.

"Now I get it." Said Jaden

Chazz's group in the bleachers. The lackies look stunned, and Chazz looks smug.

"A card that strong couldn't be in one the test decks. Crowler must be usin' his own." "Then this is over. No applicant could beat the deck of an expert like Doctor Crowler." They Said.

"Yeah, it's impossible. Don'tcha think, Chazz? Yeah, whadda you think, Chazz?" They ask Chazz

"I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I only wish he'd treated all the other second-rate duelists who applied at this Academy the same way! Heh!" Chazz says with a laugh.

The pair of older students in blue-trimmed white, on the walkway above the bleachers, are the next to weigh in on this turn of events.

"What an elitist snob, bullying some amateur with his very best cards." Said Alexis

"You're too soft, Alexis.I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster Crowler has had stashed away in that deck of his." Said Zane

(The field still has a thin halo of smoke, and it dissipates after a moment longer.)

"Ready for your next lesson?" Said Crowler

"Heh! Of course! I am, after all this duel is far from over!" Said Leon.

"Hm. Yes, well. I'm sure you'll change your mind after my next move, thank you. and now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens- and summon Ancient Gear Golem!": 3000 ATK, LV 8

Chazz gasps at the same instant as Jaden, Bastion and Syrus, all three speechless with Golem begins to rise from the mist, a robotic colossus made of gears and iron.

"There it is! The legendary rare card!" Said Alexis.

Even Zane looks startled. "And I'd say we're about to find out just what makes it so legendary." He said.

Ancient Gear Golem has taken the field, towering over Crowler. Leon seems kind of worried. "Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem?" Said Crowler.

"No way! In fact I already have a plan to destroy it!" Said Leon.

The crowd gasps as one, unable to believe their ears.

"Ah! Either Leon's brave or he's nuts!" Said Syrus. "You kidding!, this exciting I've always to take on one of those." Said Jaden. "Then your definity nuts Jaden." Said Syrus.

Around Chazz, the crowd is agape. He seems almost pleased with this development.

Above his head, Zane and Alexis haven't moved from their vantage point on the walkway.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world! I guess that youth and inexperience have their benefits after all, huh, Alexis?" Said Zane.

"Come on, give it a rest, Zane. At least the kid's showing some backbone." Said Alexis.

"There won't be much left of it to show after this." Zane said in a cynical way.

"Ahahaha! Golem, attack! Mechanized Melee!" Crowler says gleeful. The gears in Golem's face start to whir; it cranks back one massive first, and punches straight for Marauding Captain. Leon's monster is smashed.

Leon: 4000-2200

"Aw, Leon's monster didn't stand a chance! His attack points were way too low! This isn't looking good." Said Syrus. "Yeah he should put them in defense mode to protect his life points." Said Jaden.

"No that would have made things worse. You see when that Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the defending monster's defense points gets dealt to the opponent as damage." Bastion explains.

"But that would mean Leon's lifepoints we're going to take a hit either way!" Said Syrus.

"Hahahaha! Don't feel bad, this is the top dueling school in the country! Some people simply aren't cut out for it! You can just give up now and try again next year" Crowler taunts.

"Grr.. No way! I haven't lost yet, and I'm defeninty going to win this duel and pass this entrance exam! Just wait and see." Leon says with determination.

' _Gah! Rggh, can't he take a hint?! He will not be allowed to pass this exam! And he certainly won't be permitted to make a mockery of my deck!_ ' Crowler thinks in his head.

"Alright it's my turn now, Draw!" ' _Okay this is my last chance to turn things around. But I need that card, Oh guess it's time to test my luck_.' He thinks.

"I activate the spell card Doll Hammer. This lets me switch one of your monsters battle poistion at the cost of destroying one of my own monsters and I choose The Tricky". Leon say as his monsters blow up and Gear Golem Switch to defense mode.

Ancient Gear Golem: 3000 DEF LV 8

"Hmph. Go on head and do but it won't accomplish anything. Crowler says.

"Yes it will. My spell also lets me draw two more cards" ' _If I don't draw it here I lose, This draw desides everything._ ' Said Leon.

"Draw!." Leon looks at the cards he drew and then smiles. "Yes, it's here." He said. "It's time to end this Crowler! I remove one Dark monster and one Light monster in the graveyard from play. In order to summon Black Luster Soldier Envoy Of The Begining: 3000 ATK LV 8."

The whole crowd is gasp this time no one expected to see a rare card like that.

"No way!" Said Syrus.

"I don't believe it." Said Bastion.

"This is awesome!." Said Jaden.

Up with Zane and Alexis

"I can't believe what I'm seeing, I never I would see a card that rare at the entrance exams." Said Alexis

"It's more than just rare, Black Luster Soldier is so rare that it's practically legendary, That's way there's such a small number of duelists that actually have one. Still it is impressive, he's even got my attention now." Zane said somewhat impressed.

Back at the duel Crowler gets over his shock "Well I will admit I was suprised to see you have a card that powerful, But this changes nothing. Its power is equal to that of Gear Golem so yo still can will." Crowler says confidently.

"You think so. Because I plan on winning on this turn. Let me so you! DD Warrior attack Ancient Gear Golem!" Leon's monsters attacks Gear Golem on to be knock be and Leon take damage.

Leon: 2200-0400

"Hahahaha!... have you lost your mind. Why would you send a weak monster to attack my Golem." Crowler said mockingly.

"To win! When DD Warrior battles with another monster both are removed from play." Leon says

"WAIT! TIME OUT!" Crowler screams looking horrified at what he just heard.

Both Ancient Gear Golem and DD Warrior disappear from the field, leaving Crowler wide open.

"And now Black Luster Soldier attack him directly and end this!" Said Leon.

Black Luster Soldier slashes Crowler which drops his life points to zero.

Crowler: 3000-0000

Leon: 0400/Win

"Impossible.. there's no way this delinquent could defeat me...!" Crowler said shocked that he lost.

Chazz is even more thunderstruck; his eyes are wide, intense, almost frightened.

"It must be dumb luck! No way Crowler could lose to some flunky!" Chaz said refusing to believe what he just saw.

"That kid's got a future here. Wow!" Alexis said amazed be the duel. She glances over to see if Zane agrees. He turns and walks away.

"Hmph. We'll see. He said as he left

"All right! Yeah, Leon!" Said Syrus.

"Ah man, That was one sweet duel! Now I really want to duel him." Said Jaden.

Even Bastion is smiling. ' _Nice. I could use a little competition._ ' Bastion thought.

With Leon _'I won, Now I'm in the academy, and are going to get better from here on in._ ' He thought.

 **Chapter End**

 **That's the chapter so tell what you though was it good, bad, hard to keep up with anything, also don't worry I don't plan on steal all of Jaden's duel's hust some of them, after all I want my OC to stand out. Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and have an awesome day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two**

 **now this will slighty be different from the cannon but try to enjoy it**

 **anyway I don't own anything other than my oc**

 **Chapter 2 - Welcome to Duel Academy**

A helicopter flies across the sparkling blue sea, approaching an island. Syrus is visible through one of the windows, hands pressed up against the glass. Bastion can be seen through another, with the guy next to him leaning over his shoulder to get a look out the window. A voice is addressing them over an intercom.

Pilot: "Attention, new Duel Academy students. If you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home."

Oohs and ahs from the students. Inside the helicopter, everyone is looking out the windows except Jaden, sitting next to Syrus, who appears to have fallen asleep in his seat and Leon, sitting behind them, who is looking over his deck. The announcement continues.

Pilot: "Now now, I know you're excited, but don't shove. Quite a sight, eh?"

Ahead, Academy Island is a jewel in the sparkling blue ocean. The near part of the island is covered with forests, which taper off climbing a large, smoking volcano caldera. Built at the volcano's base is the main building of the Academy, and other features of the Island can also be seen. The Island's cliffs prevent boats from landing anywhere except the beach or the small separate island that serves as a dock and also has a few helicopter pads.

Pilot: "Now then, fasten your seatbelts and set your seats back to an upright position. We're going in to land. Next stop Academy Island!"

The main building of the Academy is rather unique in its architecture. The topmost roof is a white, shiny dome, with smaller domes in blue, red, and yellow for lesser roofs. At the back corners of the building are two tall rectangular pillars made of yellow stone, capped with square-based pyramid points. The one on the right as the viewer faces the building tilts to the side, and another pillar from outside the building lean against it, creating the appearance that this second pillar is supporting it. The front of the building is framed by two more of these pillars, tapering down to a first story of that same brownish-tan stone. Concrete legs flare out from above the front entrance, creating shadows of shade as one walks into the building.

Inside one of the larger classrooms, a neatly ordered group of thirty students (five rows, six columns), each wearing a red, yellow, or blue Academy blazer, stands at attention. Two rows of three teachers are at the front of the room, also part of the assembly. Syrus is standing in the front row, wearing a red blazer. At the head of the class is a video screen, and after a moment, a face appears on it.

Sheppard: "Good morning and welcome, my students"!

We glimpse Bastion and Leon standing somewhere among the students, wearing yellow.

Sheppard: "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world!"

As he says this last, we notice Jaden, standing behind Syrus and also wearing red, is snoozing on his feet.

Sheppard: "Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable.. depending upon how you ranked, of course. Hohohohohoho!"

As he speaks, we see a stately building by the lake, painted white with a blue roof; another white and blue building on stilts over the water; and a cheery looking dorm that's yellow with a green roof.

Jaden: "Well, I dunno about you, Sy, but it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm."

Syrus: "That's cool! Same with me!"

Jaden and Syrus are leaning against opposite sides of a stone decoration along the walkway to the main building, consulting little handheld computers, Duel Academy PDAs. A pair of male students, one Ra and one Obelisk, are chatting nearby. Bastion and Leon wanders by.

Jaden: "Hey you guys in Red, too?"

Bastion looks down at his outfit, replying sarcastically.

Bastion: "Well, now, let's see here; yellow sleeves, yellow buttons... I don't think so."

Jaden: "Oh, I get it, so that's why Sy an' I are in red!"

Bastion: "Please don't tell me that you just figured that out now."

Leon: "Seriously Jaden it's not that hard to figure out."

Jaden (angry): "So what, ever think I'm colorblind?!"

Bastion (drolly): "Well no, actually I didn't. Are you colorblind?"

Leon: "He's probably not."

Jaden (just kidding!): "Hehehaha! Yeah he's right I'm not, but I coulda been! See you 'round the dorms!"

Bastion, already walking away, turns back and thumbs over his shoulder.

Bastion: "I doubt that; your dorm's over there."

Something about the way he says that makes Jaden and Syrus slightly nervous...

Leon: "Guess we'll just see you later then."

Leon starts to follow Bastion.

The Ra Yellow Dorm, looks like an average looking building, as the name suggests it completely yellow.

Leon (pleased) "Wow not a bad dorm, I think I'm going to like it here."

The Slifer Red Dorm building is at the edge of the island, overlooking a steep cliff. It's a yellow building with a bright red roof. From the front, we can see two stories with four doors each, with external stairs and walkways. It's a lot smaller and plainer than the other dorm buildings. Syrus is standing at the top of the stairs to the second story walkway.

Syrus: "This isn't a dorm; it's like an outhouse with a deck!"

Jaden is at the end of the walkway, which only goes to the edge of the side and not around the back of the building; it offers an amazing ocean vista.

Jaden: "You kiddin' me?! Check out the view! This place is great!"

One of the upper-story rooms' doors opens, and Jaden peers inside.

Jaden: "All right, this one here is our room, Sy."

Syrus: "It's kinda small, huh?"

They step inside and look around. The room is plain, dark with the curtains closed. There's a long desk with two rolling chairs at it along the left-side wall, and next to it on the near side is what might be a TV. The only window in the room is on the opposite wall, covered with a dark green curtain. Against the right-side wall, there's a triple-decker wooden bunk bed, and a small stool sits near the foot of the bed. Against the wall beside the door is a sort of kitchen area.

Jaden: "Hey you're a small guy. Anyway, I like it; this'll make a sweet pad for our first year here!"

Syrus: "Yeah, kinda weird, meeting at the entrance exams, and now roommates?"

Jaden walks further, scoping out the room, as Syrus babbles. We see an imaginary vision of Jaden and Syrus in the ancient Egyptian garb of the people he mentions. Syrus blushes slightly to raise this possibility.

Syrus: "Think we were somehow connected to each other in some ancient life, Jaden? You know, like you were an Egyptian pharaoh, and I was the Guardian Seto?"

Jaden's also kind of embarrassed at the idea, judging from the color in his cheeks.

Jaden: "No offense, but that's just lame."

Syrus: "Well, it could be true."

Jaden: "Forget it, they broke the molds when they made the two of us!"

Syrus starts doubting himself again

Syrus: "Yeah, for different reasons."

Jaden: "Sy, we're gonna have to work on that confidence. But first, let's work on this pad!"

With that, Jaden pulls open one of the curtains to the window, letting the sun shine into the room.

Chumley: "Hey! Those were closed for a reason!"

Only now, they notice someone was sleeping on the top bunk of the bunk bed.

Syrus: "Oh, sorry."

Jaden: "Yeah, we didn't see you up there."

Chumley: "Well can ya see me now?!"

They woke up a large, chubby Academy student in a red-trimmed-white duel blazer. He has a round face, a bulbous nose, and hair that spikes out from the side of his head in two little tufts, like the ears of a bear. At the moment, he looks very angry. Jaden and Syrus cling together, screaming in terror.

Jaden and Syrus: "Aaaaaaaah!"

Chumley: "Wouldja stop your screamin'! Who are you and what're you doin' in my room?!"

Jaden and Syrus separate, smiling nervously

Jaden: "Oh, sorry, my name's Jaden Yuki."

Syrus: "And I'm Syrus."

Jaden: "We're your new."

Their new acquaintance grumbles and rolls over toward the wall.

Jaden: "...roommates."

Jaden and Syrus share a glance, worried.

Chumley: "Yeah, you're new all right, so let me tell you how things work here."

Jaden: "Uh, what things?"

Syrus: "Like when Parents' Weekend's gonna be?"

Chumley: "Duh, like how the whole color thing works? That's more important than anything."

Jaden and Syrus: "Yeah...?"

The bear-haired student lies on his back and looks at the ceiling as he explains, and we go into a supplementary vision. It begins with a little, cartoony Chazz in his blue blazer bouncing on his toes in front of the stately white building with the blue roof, as an example of an Obelisk Blue student. Next, cartoony Bastion in his yellow blazer rocking on his hips outside the cheery yellow building with the green roof, an example of a Ra Yellow student. Lastly, cartoony Jaden in his red blazer rocking his head side-to-side, crouching on the grass on the cliff beyond the Slifer Red dorm.

Chumley: "Ya got three different kinds a' students here Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow students, and Slifer Red students."

In front of the main building, the three different students rotate around as if all standing on the same swiveling dessert tray. When one is facing us, the other two are looking away. Each looks resolved to prove himself, to show the other two.

Chumley: "Now, the Blues're the highest-ranked students; some kids're blue 'cause a' grades, others through connections. The Yellows're second-highest, mostly younger students with lots a' potential."

The vision ends, and Chumley keeps looking at the ceiling. We get the impression that he's very bitter about these facts of life.

Chumley: "Then there're us. The Red Wonders."

Syrus: "Oh, 'Wonders'! That's a cool name!"

Chumley: "As in, I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far, maybe! Yeah, sorry, but we're bottom of the barrel here duelin' duds. afterthought Oh. I'm Chumley, by the way."

Later, Jaden and Syrus walk along the edge of the cliff on their way from the Red dorm back to the main building. Syrus is drooping like a flower, sighing heavily.

Jaden: "Aw, come on, don't tell me you're still depressed."

Syrus: "But Chumley said we Reds were the worst!"

Jaden: "Forget that, I mean, red's a sweet color. Think about it; where d'you think the term 'red-hot' comes from? From red, baby!"

Syrus: "Hmm."

Jaden: "Besides, the year hasn't even started yet, so how can we be the worst?"

Syrus: "Yeah, you're right, Jaden."

As Syrus speaks, he metaphorically appears to be standing in the middle of a fire.

Syrus: "Red is for red-hot! Scorching! Dangerous! ...Hot!"

Jaden notices something off to the side and wanders away, leaving Syrus talking to thin air

Syrus: "I'm like a furnace, or a really big bottle of spicy salsa dip! Right?"

He notices that Jaden's gone, running toward the main building.

Syrus: "Wait I'm not a dip! Aw, wait up!"

Syrus runs after him.

Jaden: "There's some kinda duel action goin' on in there!"

Syrus: "How d'you know?"

Jaden: "I just know."

Leon walks through the hallways inside and notices Jaden and Syrus

Jaden: "Oh. Hey Leon what are you doin' around here?"

Leon: "Yeah hey guys, I was just having a look around the academy since I had nothing else to do. And you guys, why you here."

Jaden: "There's some kinda duel action goin' on. It's over this way; I'm sure of it."

Leon: "Wait what. How do you know that?"

Syrus: "Yeah how can you be sure of it? Do you have some kind of sixth sense for dueling or something?"

They come to a doorway that leads into a stadium. Jaden lifts his head, as though inhaling a sweet breeze.

Jaden: "Ahh! It's in the air, you two, can't you just smell it!"

He turns into the hall to the stadium

Leon: "No. Not really"

Syrus: "Maybe if today's pollen count was lower."

Jaden and Leon walk out onto the floor of the stadium, Syrus reluctantly following

Syrus: "Are you sure we should be in here?"

Jaden is looking around, not listening

Jaden: "Ahh, too cool...! Wow."

They're standing at the edge of a large, domed stadium, with bleachers all the way around it, centering around a stage in the center. The stage has several cables running from it, and is clearly made for duels. A pair of Obelisk Blue students are standing on the stage, chatting.

Syrus: "Ah!"

Jaden: "This is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen!"

Syrus: "Yeah, no kidding! It looks completely state of the art! I bet it would be amazing to duel here!"

Leon: "Yeah you got that right, I'd love to duel here."

The two chatting Obelisks, Chazz's cronies from the entrance exams notice that they aren't alone.

Cronies: "Huh?"

Jaden: "Well why don't we right now!"

Syrus: "D'you think we're allowed?"

Jaden: "Sure we're allowed; we're students here and this is our campus, right?"

Torimaki: "Wrong! This is the Blue Obelisks' campus!"

The Obelisk students have walked over to confront them. The one with the bluish hair just spoke, and his friend with the spiky brown hair speaks next.

Raizou: "An' you Slifer Red slackers or Ra rejects aren't welcome here. Ya got that?"

Syrus: "Uhh..."

Leon (Angry): "What did you just call me!"

Raizou: "Check out the crest!"

They look up at the metal embossed crest on the wall behind them; it's the head of Obelisk the Tormentor, the Egyptian God Card for which the Blue dorm is named.

Torimaki: "This arena's our turf!"

Syrus: "Sorry. We were just looking around. But we'll leave now, right, Jaden?"

Jaden: "Nah, we don't have to leave, not so long as. one of you guys agrees to duel me! I'll be a guest duelist."

Leon: "Or you could duel me, I wouldn't mind knocking you guys down a few pegs."

Torimaki hair realizes who he's talking to. His friend calls toward the bleachers.

Torimaki: "Hey, you're that kid!"

Raizou: "Chazz! That applicant who beat Doctor Crowler is here! Check it out!"

Chazz appears, standing in the bleachers above and to Jaden, Leon and Syrus' right. As usual, he does not look too happy. Jaden waves.

Chazz: "Hmph."

Jaden: "Oh! Hey! What's up! My name's Jaden. And he's Chuzz, was it?"

Torimaki (haughtily): "His name's Chazz Princeton, and he was the number one duelist back at duel prep school; so you make sure an' pay the proper respects. Got it?"

Raizou: "Yeah, he's gonna be the future King of Games! The best duelist in the world!"

Jaden folds his arms, dismissive and glancing beadily at Chazz

Jaden: "Impossible."

Raizou: "Say wha?!"

Jaden: "Ya see, it's impossible for him to be the future King of Games, because that's exactly what I'm gonna be."

Leon stand in front of Jaden looking confident

Leon: "Your both wrong. I'm the one who will be the future King of Games!"

The two cronies are dumbstruck for a moment then burst out laughing. Then they turn serious again.

Torimaki: "A Slifer slacker and Ra reject as the King of Games? That'll be the day!"

Chazz: "Can it, you two!"

Everyone looks at Chazz.

Chazz: "Maybe the new kid's are right."

Torimaki: "Uh, whaddaya mean there, Chazz?"

Chazz: "One of them did beat Crowler, after all. And that legendary rare monster of his. Not mention he had Black Luster Soldier, that cards one of the raring cards in the world, where do you get one?"

Leon (Glares): "That's none of your bussiness."

Chazz: "Well it could have been just luck! I say that we find out right now."

Jaden: "Bring it!"

Leon: "Just try it!"

The two lackeys look at each other, dumbfounded. Syrus nervously looks up at Jaden and Leon.

Alexis: "This sure is a motley crew."

Another student has just shown up; Alexis, who was also watching the entrance exams, stands there with her arms folded, looking at the boys like they're up to something they shouldn't be. Syrus and Leon notices she's very pretty.

Syrus: "Whoa. Who is that?"

Leon: "Don't know. But I wish I did."

Chazz is clearly trying to be macho and cool for Alexis

Chazz: "Hey, Alexis. Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend's here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one, for sure."

Alexis: "I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner, you're late."

Chazz: "Oh, yeah. Come on, guys."

Chazz and his cronies leave, with her glaring after them. Alexis turns to Syrus, Leon and Jaden.

Alexis: "Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way. All of us Obelisks aren't like that; he's just a jerk. Especially with Slifers and Ra's."

From the look on her face, she is losing patience with such immaturity.

Jaden: "Ah, it's no big deal."

Alexis is surprised he isn't upset

Jaden: "Those types don't really bother me at all."

Leon: "Speak for yourself, I can't stand elitest's like him."

Jaden: "Yeah well, I can beat them in one turn!"

Syrus: "Ah! We're gonna have to work on that overconfidence."

Jaden: "Okay, two turns. Maybe two and a half."

Leon: "Nop, still overconfident."

Alexis giggles, and after a moment Syrus bursts out laughing.

Jaden: "What?"

Leon: "Yeah, what's so funny?"

Alexis smiles; that little bit of hilarity brightened her day.

Alexis: "The Slifer an Ra welcome dinner's about to start, too."

Jaden: "Right! We better go, Sy!"

Jaden takes off running again

Syrus: "Hey, wait up!"

Jaden thinks of one last thing and turns, around jogging in place

Jaden: "Oh! Hey, what was your name, again?"

Alexis: "Hm...? small smile Alexis Rhodes and yours?"

Jaden: "The name's Jaden! All right, see ya 'round!"

Alexis watches the two boys jog away, kind of charmed.

Syrus: "Aren'tcha gonna introduce me?"

Alexis: "Jaden.."

Leon: "He sure is an interesting guy, isn't he?"

Alexis: "Yeah he is. And you?"

Leon: "Leon Ryuto! remember it!"

Leon smiles as he also leaves.

Alexis: "There both interesting."

A full moon shines above, as the Dorms hold their individual welcome dinners. In the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm, the stately white and blue building at the shore of the lake, Dr. Crowler sips an orange beverage from a wineglass, as blue-blazered guys chat in groups and crowd around a buffet table in the main ballroom of the Obelisk dorm.

In the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm, the blue and white building on stilts over the water, also with a wineglass of orange soda or juice. Pairs and trios of girls dressed just like Alexis chatter over wineglasses, standing or sitting around a two-story lobby with a fountain and a few couches.

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, golden light streams through every window. The headmaster of the Ra Dorm raises a plain glass of orange, as yellow-blazered students along the table dig into a delicious fish dinner.

Meanwhile, out at the edge of the island, cold waves splash against the cliff as the Slifer students gather in the mess hall, a room with rough wood and cheap hanging lights, and dubiously eye their meal: each tray holds a bowl of rice, a handful of sardines, a mysterious-looking soup, and something else. At every table in the mess hall, each of which seats four, expressions range from dismay and distress to fear. A few are making retching noises.

\- "This is our fancy welcome dinner?"

\- "Forget that! Check out our headmaster it's a cat!"

At the front of the room, one more tray of food is sitting on a table, along with a big, brown-striped cat, fast asleep. As the students scrutinize him , the cat stretches, lets out a meow, glances back toward the curtain behind him, and goes back to sleep.

"I'm dropping."

Just then, a tall, thin, and very friendly-looking man steps through the curtain behind the table. He has long, grayish hair and thin, rectangular glasses, and waves a cheerful hello. The students are silent.

Banner: "Hello, children! I'm Professor Banner. Now, before we eat, I'd like you each to tell us something about your..."

Jaden: "Mm, this stuff's good!"

In the back of the hall, Jaden is stuffing himself, and hasn't noticed a thing. Everyone turns to stare at him

Syrus (whispers to Jaden): "We're supposed to say something about ourselves."

Jaden: "Okay, how about this; I'm starvin'!"

Syrus: "He's walking over here, Jaden... I mean it, he's right"

And Professor Banner is standing beside their table. Jaden starts to look nervous; he's in trouble!

Banner: "Well, since some of us don't feel like waiting... let's just eat!"

Later, back in their dorm room, Syrus carefully pours tea into three mugs at the kitchen counter, as Jaden sits against the wall under the window, rubbing his stomach.

Jaden: "Ugh, I'm stuffed! I'll tell ya, Professor Banner sure can cook! Wow!"

Syrus: "Yeah and he seems like a pretty nice guy, as well!"

Jaden: "With ya there. He's good people. accepts a mug of tea Heheh, thanks!"

Syrus next offers his tray of tea mugs to Chumley, who's still on his top bunk

Syrus: "Hey, Chumley. Want some tea?"

Chumley: "Did I say I was thirsty?!"

Jaden: "Hey, he just asked if you wanted some tea, you don't have to snap at him."

Syrus: "That's okay, Jaden; I'm used to it."

Chumley: "Duh. Tea makes you wet the bed. Not that I do, but, or ever I mean.. whatever! I'm tryin' to sleep!"

Jaden and Syrus look at each other, weirded out, then Jaden starts hearing beeping.

Jaden: "Huh?"

Jaden pulls aside his blazer and takes his PDA out of its hip holster. He has a message. It's a video message, from Chazz.

Chazz (message): "Hey, Slifer slacker. Don't think you're off the hook. Tonight, at midnight, it's on. Oh, and why don't we make it interesting. Whoever wins, gets the other guy's best card!"

Jaden: "Cool! I guess I'll get to duel at that arena after all."

Chumley looks over his shoulder at them

Chumley: "If that's Chazz you're dueling, all ya got is trouble!"

At the same time in the Ra Yellow Dorm.

Leon: "Haa. Now that was a great dinner, and to... huh a message."

Leon checks his PDA.

Chazz (message): "Hey, Ra reject. Don't think you're off the hook. Tonight, at midnight, it's on. Oh, and why don't we make it interesting. Whoever wins, gets the other guy's best card! I wouldn't getting my hands on your Black Luster Soldier."

Leon: Tch. "Alright then Chazz, you want a duel, then that's what you'll get."

Late at night. Jaden and Syrus are walking down the hallway to the arena in the main building and see Leon at the entrance.

Jaden: "Leon! your here too."

Leon: "Yeah. Chazz sent me a challenge, and I'm guessing you here for the same reason."

Jaden: "You bet! This gonna be sweet."

Syrus: "I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Jaden."

Jaden: "Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel, ya gotta step up. Huh, there's no choice!"

Syrus: "Ahh..."

Leon: "He has a point there."

They enter the Obelisk Arena. Chazz and his buddies are already waiting on the stage.

Chazz: "Well well well, they show."

Jaden: "You better believe it! There's no way I was gonna miss this!"

Leon: "Same here Chazz. Hope your ready to take me on."

Syrus: "Wait up!"

The bright fluorescent light at the top of the stadium shines down as Jaden and Chazz square off in the arena

Chazz: "So which one of you two want to be first!"

Jaden: "Me obviously. I mean you don't mind right Leon."

Leon: "Go on ahead. It's fine."

Jaden: "Great"

Chazz: "Heh, fine slackers first I guess. Time to find out if your as good as you think you are."

Jaden: "Yeah, well, we're gonna find out somethin' else, too. Like which one of the two of us is really gonna become the next King of Games!"

Chazz: "Yeah, yeah, just make sure you have your best card ready to hand over when you lose."

Jaden: "You, too. Now game on!"

Chazz and Jaden activate their duel disks.

Jaden and Chazz: "Duel."

Jaden LP 4000 Chazz LP 4000

Both draw their opening hands, and Chazz goes first.

Chazz (draw): "All right, slacker!"

Chazz: "For my first move, I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode!"

[Reborn Zombie 1000/1600/LV4]

Chazz: "And I'll also place one card facedown."

Syrus: "Uhh..."

Jaden (disdainfully): "I guess that's one way to start a duel. But I'm gonna go a little bigger. Here goes!" (draw)

Jaden drew Winged Kuriboh. Who peeks out at him from behind Polymerization, saying hello

Jaden: _'Hey, good to see ya, Winged Kuriboh! Maybe I'll use you later.'_ "But now, I'll play Polymerization, fusin' Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix!"

[E-H Avian 1000/1000/LV3]

[E-H Burstinatrix 1200/800LV3]

Jaden: "And bringin' out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode!"

[E-H Flame Wingman 2100/1200/LV6]

Jaden: "I toldja I'd start big, didn't I?"

Chazz: "I was hoping you would."

Jaden: "Why's that?"

Chazz: "Because that card I just played facedown was a trap, slacker. That you've set off! Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!"

Syrus: "What's Chthonian Polymer's stuff?"

Alexis: "I had a feeling I'd find you guys here."

Syrus: "Huh? Alexis?"

Leon: "You came here too?"

Alexis walks over to stand next to Leon and Syrus. Again, she doesn't look too happy.

Alexis: "Chthonian Polymer's a nasty trap. It allows you to take control of an opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures."

Syrus: "Oh no Jaden just summoned a fusion monster!"

Leon: "Your right, and now it's going to be Chazz's monster."

Chazz: "I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman!"

Reborn Zombie spontaneously combusts in a sinister burst of light, and Wingman glows white and disappears from Jaden's side of the field

Jaden: "Aw, my monster!"

The beam of light zips over to Chazz's side of the field, and a ring of flames appears on the ground. Covered in shadows, Wingman rises again, this time as an enemy. Suddenly he looks a lot less friendly.

Syrus: "How did Chazz know to play that?"

Chazz: "You're so predictable, Jaden! I saw you use that Wingman at the exam, so I knew you'd use him soon."

Leon: "I guess Chazz is smarter then I give him credit."

Jaden: "Still, since that Wingman was a special summon, that means, I'm allowed to summon another monster during my turn." _'Not that anything in my hand is a match for the Wingman.'_

Chazz (think): _'Go on, you Slifer slacker. Play another monster. After all I haven't forgotten the Flame Wingman's super power.'_

Jaden: "All right, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode."

[E-H Clayman 800/2000/LV4]

Jaden: "There. All set."

Chazz (draw): "Yeah; set up, to get knocked down! Rise, Chthonian Soldier!"

[Chthonian Soldier 1200/1400/LV4]

Chazz: "And now Flame Wingman! Attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

It destroys Clayman

Jaden: "Ugh!"

Chazz: And now, thanks to Wingman's super power, your lifepoints take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points.

Jaden: "Ah!"

Flame Wingman is now standing over him; Wingman raises the dragon-head arm and blasts him right in the face. Leon, Syrus and Alexis watch with concern.

Jaden: "Aagh!"

Jaden LP 4000-3200

Chazz: "But don't think for one second that I'm done yet, Slacker! Chthonian Soldier! Attack, Windstorm Slash!"

Jaden LP 3200-2000

He falls to his knees, shaking.

Chazz: "Are ya starting to know your place here at the Academy yet? Maybe you were somebody back at home, but here in the big leagues, you're nothing but a pathetic little amateur, Slifer slime! I'll end my turn with a facedown card. Go ahead, slacker!"

Jaden's shoulders are shaking as he gets to his feet

Chazz: "Aw, what wrong, baby? Are you crying?"

Jaden laughs even harder.

Jaden: "This is too fun!"

Chazz: "What?!"

Jaden: "Just what I came for! Man! I mean, the trash-talking, the action, it's all so great!"

Chazz: "What the?!"

Leon: "Heh. That's Jaden for you, always saying the last thing you expect."

Jaden: "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

[E-H Sparkman 1600/1400/LV4]

Jaden: "Alright, Sparkman, now attack with Static Shockwave!"

Sparkman destroys Chthonian Soldier, and Chazz shields his face from flying embers.

Chazz LP "4000-3600."

Out of the cloud of smoke and debris, Chthonian Soldier's sword comes flying. It twists in the air and arrows straight for Jaden! It strikes right through, hitting him for 400 lifepoints.

Jaden LP 2000-1600.

Jaden: "Oh! Ahh!"

Chazz: "Still think it's great, slacker? Because when Chthonian Soldier's destroyed, you receive the same amount of damage to your lifepoints as I do. Difference, is, you hardly have any to spare!"

Jaden: "Ugh."

Leon: "That's one annoying special effect."

Chazz: "It's just a matter of time, slacker. Your best card's about to be all mine!"

Jaden: "This isn't over yet. I throw down a facedown!"

Chazz: "Play what you like. My next attack will finish off your lifepoints! And that attack's comin' right now! Go, Flame Wingman!"

Jaden: "Not so fast! That was a trap card I just threw!"

Chazz: "A trap?!"

Syrus: "It's Mirror Gate!"

Alexis: "Then Jaden's still in this duel, after all. Mirror Gate makes two monsters in a battle switch which side they're on. So now that Wingman is back with Jaden."

Leon: "And with Flame Wingman he turn this duel around in no time!"

Now Jaden's Flame Wingman is facing off with Chazz's Sparkman. They leap into the air and clash, wrestling for control of the sky.

Jaden: "Aw, yeah! Go, Wingman!"

Sparkman discharges huge amounts of electricity, then bursts, vanishing. Chazz cries out as his lifepoints take a hit.

Chazz LP 3600-3100.

Chazz: Nooo!

Jaden: "And, just like you told me a while ago, don't forget my Wingman's super power! You take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster!"

Wingman kept some of Sparkman's electricity, and fires it back at Chazz.

Chazz LP 3100-1500.

Chazz: "Yaaaaahhh!"

Syrus: "All right!"

Jaden holds up a V sign with two fingers over his shoulder to the spectators.

Alexis: "Nice moves, Jaden!"

Chazz: "More like lucky moves if ya ask me, you Slifer school scum! All right, I activate Chthonian Blast! Now, since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can destroy one of yours! And you take damage equal to half of its attack points!"

Jaden LP 1600-550

Jaden: "Ugh... Flame Wingman!"

Leon: "Darn it. After he finale turned things and around. Chazz evened things out again."

Chazz: "Now I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted! It lets me select one monster card from my graveyard, and summon it back to the field in attack mode. Rise, Infernal Warrior! But he won't be staying on the field for long, because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon, Mefist the Infernal General!"

[Mefist the Infernal General 1800/1700/LV5]

Jaden: "Not bad."

Chazz: "Not bad? Hmph You're somethin' else, slacker, ya know that? Acting all confident. But your lousy monsters won't getcha outta this jam."

Jaden looks down at the only card in his hand. Winged Kuriboh coos.

Jaden: "I know he's wrong, Kuriboh. Kuriboh winks at him Because Chazz doesn't know, that my monsters and I, we have, draw a bond." Jaden sees his card, and thinks _'Speakin' of!'_

Jaden: "With Monster Reborn, I summon Flame Wingman from the graveyard!"

Flame Wingman reappears, in a burst of bright light and a swirl of winds.

Jaden: "Attack! Skydive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman attacks, and destroys Mefist the Infernal General. Huge explosion.

Chazz: "Hggh-aaaaagh!"

Chazz LP 1500-1200

Jaden: "And now Wingman's super power mean you take damage equal to your monsters attack points!"

Chazz screams at being defeated

Chazz: "NNNOOOO!"

Chazz LP 1200-0

Jaden LP 550/WIN

Chazz falls to his knees in rage

Chazz (angry): "No way. I lost to some slacker."

Jaden runs to his friend happy at his win

Jaden: "Well guys what did you think."

Syrus: "This was awesome! Way ta play Jay."

Leon: "Great job Jaden. I knew you could do it."

Alexis: "Yeah, I have to say the was pretty impressive."

Jaden: "Hehehe... I know, I'm amazing."

Three campus security guys amble down the hallway to the arena

And Alexis hears them approaching.

Alexis: "Hm? Uh, guys!"

Syrus: "Uh."

Alexis: "We got company. Campus security. If they find us all in here, we'll get seriously busted."

Syrus: "What?!"

Jaden (nervously): "W-why? I mean, we're all students here."

Alexis: "Ahem." takes a little book out of her pocket and points to it "The rules say no off-hour arena duels! Chazz knows that! But lemme guess he didn't tell you."

Chazz appears to be slightly blushing, ashamed at being reprimanded by Alexis.

Torimaki: "Come on, let's go!"

Chazz turns to leave

Chazz: "Well, well, reject. Looks like you lucked out, this time!"

Leon: "I could say the same to you Chazz."

Chazz jumps down from the arena platform and walks away with his buddies, but first send a glare to Jaden.

Chazz: "Don't think your off the hook either slacker. Next time we duel you won't be so lucky."

Pan away to the door of the stadium, as the first security guy's boot reaches the corner. The three guys stop just inside the arena, and look at the space where Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus were standing moments before; nobody's there. The stadium is completely empty.

Outside the front entrance to the main building, Syrus, Leon, Jaden and Alexis, all make it outside.

Syrus: "Thank goodness! we made it without be caught."

Jaden: "Yeah still though. Sorry you never got to start your duel Leon."

Leon: "It's fine I can duel him some other time. Besides I had fun watching yours."

Alexis: "Tell do you think you would've also won."

Leon: "Yeah defineity. Who know maybe soon I can show you myself how good I am."

Alexis looks suprised at the statement.

Jaden: "See ya."

Leon: "Yeah later."

Syrus lingers for a moment, then runs to catch up.

Syrus: "Uh... Hey, wait up!"

Alexis watches them go, thinking.

Alexis (think): _'This is going to be one interesting year!'_

 **Chapter End**

 **That's the chapter and i'm pretty sure you noticed my writing style is different from the last chapter, well I desided to do like this because it's easier to write now as for the duel for me personaly it doesn't really make sense to me to cut the duel off unfinished on the last turn like in the anime so I desided let it go on till the end and as for Leon he and Chazz will duel later in the story. Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and have an awesome day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter three**

 **and like the last chapter this will also be different from the canon but try to enjoy it**

 **anyway I don't own anything other than my oc**

 **Chapter 3 - Loves first Duel**

Another sunny day on Academy Island...

 **(Classroom)**

"Duel monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards." said Alexis.

In a class in the main building, Alexis is standing at her, declaiming for the class. As all the students are watching her with awe and admiration.

"Trap cards can be divided into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps." she continues.

We get a clear view of the classroom. Dr. Crowler is standing at the teacher's lectern in front. The seats in the lecture hall are filled with Academy students, eight rows with eight students in each, divided by a central aisle. The Slifer students take up the first four rows of the teacher's right side of the classroom and some seats on the side further back, with Jaden and Syrus in the front row; the Ra students are similarly arranged on the teacher's-left side, with Bastion and Leon second from the end in the second row; and the Obelisk students occupy the middle back area of the classroom, with Chazz second seat from the aisle in the sixth row and Alexis and friends on the teacher's right next to the aisle in the sixth row.

"Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick-play spells, ritual spells, and field spells."

"Perfect! Well done, Alexis! Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my blue Obelisks!" Crowler praises.

"Yes, Doctor Crowler." she says while bowing.

She sits down, accepting the praise without gloating.

"Hmm. Now who should we question next?" Crowler looks around the classroom. Crowler then looks at Leon, who is looking bored of being in class.

"You!.. Leon Ryuto. If you not busy daydreaming then explain to the class the different type's of Spell cards." He demands.

Leon gets up and asnwers the question while sighing.

"Sigh... Fine, A Normal Spell Card, is a Spell Card that can be activated or set from the player's hand or on the player's field during the turn player's Main Phase 1 and Main Phase 2, A Continuous Spell Card, is a Spell Card that stays on the field once it is activated, Quick-Play Spell Cards, are a type of Spell Card that the turn player can activate from their hand during any Phase of their turn; either player can activate Set Quick-Play Spell cards during any Phase in either player's turn, except during the turn they are Set, An Equip Spell Card, is a Spell Card that is a card that is equipped to a face-up monster on the field, And Ritual Spell Cards, are a type of Spell Card used to Ritual Summon Ritual Monsters." Leon answers.

Crowler looks annoyed that he answered the question correctly.

"Yes, yes, that's good enough I suppose, although... It would have been if you haven't arrived to class 10 minutes Late!" Crowler finishes with a yell.

"Hey now that's not fair, I also mean to show up on time, it just... doesn't end up working out." Leon say nervously.

Leon tries make an excuss but Crowler just seem more irrated.

"Just sit back down!" said Crowler.

Leon sits back in his seat as Crowler scans the front row, then spots a victim.

"You- Syrus Truesdale!" Crowler says while looking at Syrus

"Uagh?" Syrus mutters feeling afraid.

Syrus stands, tense and scared. Crowler looks smug and condescending.

"Explain to the class what a field spell is. Please." said Crowler.

"Ummm... a field spell is, uh, it's the thing that affects the thing that is, ah..." Syrus says while stuttering.

An Obelisk Blue heckler speaks from the teacher's-left aisle seat in the second-to-back row. It sounds like Chazz's crony named Torimaki.

"Even pre-duelers know the answer to this, ya Slifer slacker!" said Torimaki.

Several other Obelisks laugh. Even Chazz chuckles superiorly to himself. Syrus, meanwhile, is getting even more flustered; his cheeks are going pink with humiliation.

"No; I know! It's uh, uh..." Syrus quietly insists.

Leon and Bastion, seated among they're fellow Ra students, looks on with both incredulity and pity that Syrus can't answer such an easy question, but at least they isn't grinning, unlike the guy next to them.

"Nnngh..." Syrus tries to answer.

"Relax, Sy; you totally got this." said Jaden while trying to consolie him.

Syrus is silent, completely frozen.

"I think not; sit down. Now, would someone please give me the answer? Preferably someone not wearing red, thank you? Crowler said mockingly

The Obelisks guffaw again. Syrus is looking down at the desk, ashamed.

 _'Poor Syrus. I can tell he really wanted to get that question right, and I'm pretty sure he actually knew the right answers, I wish there was they way the help.'_ thought Leon

"I blew it. I've made all the Slifers look bad." Syrus said upset.

Jaden, next to him, is looking right at Crowler, a good-natured smile on his face.

"Y'know som'n, teach?" said Jaden.

"Huh?" said Syrus.

Jaden: "You really shouldn't go 'n' make fun of us Slifers like that."

"Huh?" Crowler said confused.

"I mean You're a teacher, and you lost to someone who was just appilying for the academy, so if were not doing so well- you're really not that great a teacher yourself!" Jaden said in a joking meaner.

Crowler: "Rrrggggh!"

Crowler pulls out a handkerchief and chews it, in an excess of frustration. Jaden chuckles at his own joke, holding up two fingers in a victory sign at the other Slifers. They're all staring at him, and most seem a bit too nervous to laugh at Crowler's expense. Alexis, way up in the sixth row, is also looking right at Jaden. While Leon is also chuckling at Jaden's joke.

 _'Ha... Jaden. That guy away knows how to make people feel better.'_ thought Leon.

Crowler's still chewing on his handkerchief.

 _'That's it! I will not tolerate this slacker at my school for another second! I'll see to it he's taken down!'_ Crowler says in his head.

Later on in the day; the students are still seated the same way. Professor Banner, the kindly headmaster of Slifer Red, is sitting at the front lectern stroking his fat, orange-and-brown cat.

"So. As some of you students know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner. I specialize in some of the lesser-known tactics and strategies in the world of Duel Monsters. Some that a few might even consider to be- unnatural. Duel Alchemy for example..."

Banner keeps talking in the background as Jaden yawns, already falling asleep. Syrus leans over and whispers to him.

"Oh, by the way- thanks, Jaden." whispered Syrus.

"Sure, no prob. For what?" Jaden asks half-asleep.

"Sticking up for me!" Syrus says louder.

Banner stops talking.

"Huh? Uh-oh; I'm thinkin' I might have to do it again in a second." Jaden said noticing Banner looking at them.

"Syrus?" said Banner.

Syrus stands with a yelp, thinking he's in trouble again.

"Eyyah! Yeah?" said Syrus.

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh, would you?" said Banner.

Syrus is completely confused;

"Uh... 'pharaoh'?" he asked.

"Unless you are minoring as a scratch post!" Banner says while smiling.

"Uhhh..." Syrus hears a meow from under his desk. Pharaoh, Banner's cat, is rubbing up against his leg, purring. The class laughs, its first-day tension broken.

 **(Crowler's Office)**

In his office, Dr. Crowler furiously scratches away with a quill pen at a big desk.

"How dare that Slifer slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my class like that!" said Crowler.

He puts the quill pen in a stand on the desk and folds the note he was writing, sealing it in an envelope.

"It'll be the last mistake he ever makes at this academy..." he said.

He next picks up a mirror and a tube of lipstick, applying a fresh layer of red to his lips. He puts aside the mirror and kisses the envelope.

"Ah! The big kiss-off! Ahahahahahahaha!" Crowler laughs gleefuly.

And Crowler has created his weapon; a mysterious note, sealed with a kiss.

 **(Academy Sports Field)**

A nonplussed crowd of Academy students, all in matching P.E. sweats, stand in the middle of the Academy's indoor basketball court. Jaden is standing front and center.

"Huh. I wonder where Sy is...?" Jaden wonders.

 **(Locker Room)**

Crowler peeks around a corner chortling, clearly up to no good, and starts pulling open lockers in the P.E. locker room.

"Hmhmhmhmhm. Now, to plant the bait, where Jaden will be sure to find it! Ah, his shoes!" said Crowler.

Crowler, still chortling, places the kiss-sealed envelope on top of the pair of red sneakers sitting in the bottom of the locker. He grins down at the trap with mischievous glee.

 **(Academy Sports Field)**

The Academy's gym professor walks out to the center of the basketball court and addresses Jaden's crowd of students, disgustingly perky and cheerful. Her P.E. sweats look just like theirs, except her sleeves and collar are lavender instead of navy blue.

"Hi, everyone! My name is Fonda Fontaine and I'll be your gym instructor for this semester! You ready to sweat?" said Fontaine.

 **(Academy Hallway)**

Syrus sprints towards the locker room, still in his Academy blazer, and then runs into Leon, who is also still in his Academy blazer.

"Lousy girls' gym! They should make the sign bigger!... Huh oh hey Leon." Syrus says

"Syrus? What are you doing here?" Leon asks

Syrus: "I was trying to find the locker room, but accidently found the wrong place." He explains not wanting to go futher in detail.

"What about you why are you? How come you're not already changed?" he also asks

"Oh, I'm ditching." He answers bluntly while shrugging his shoulders, which suprises Syrus.

"Huh! But why?" said Syrus.

"I don't really care for P.E., I mean I don't mind sports, but doing them for an entire class doesn't seem worth it to me. Also do me a favour and don't tell anyone I'm ditching, it could get me in trouble." After saying that he walks away,

"Well that's pretty weird." Syrus says as he watches him leave at first but then enters the locker room.

 **(Locker Room)**

He starts pulling off one of his shoes, hopping on one foot, then opens a locker. He crouches down and sees the shoes, and Crowler's planted note.

"Hey those are Jaden's sneakers. Guess he's still borrowing my locker..." He picks up the sneakers and the note falls off of them. He picks it up.

"Huh? Ahh! But this isn't Jaden's!" Syrus furtively looks around, then walks over to a corner between the lockers, still looking around for anyone watching.

"Someone wrote me a letter? Wonder what it says! 'Since the moment I first saw you, I've been... (he reads on, astonished) in love with you'?! 'Meet me tonight behind the girls' dorm, endearingly Alexis Rhodes'?!" Syrus stumbles backward, and falls over.

"Oh boy, this sure is a lot better than what my mom usually writes me!" he says.

 **(Slifer Red Dorm)**

Evening, at the Slifer Red Dorm. Jaden, already wearing his P.E. sweats as pajamas, opens the door to his dorm room, toweling his hair.

"Hey Sy, the outhouse is all yours if ya want it. I'm done..." Jaden starts before realizing Syrus isn't there.

"Sy's gone-zo." Jaden looks blankly up at their other roommate, Chumley, who's lounging on the top bunk of the triple bunk bed.

"Yeah, he just left. And he was in a real good mood, too." Chumley tell him.

Jaden sits down, still drying his hair.

"A good mood? That really doesn't sound like Syrus. said Jaden."

 **(At the Lake)**

Meanwhile, Syrus gets on one of the Academy's little boats, still in this unusually good mood, and starts rowing. as he starts rowing, Leon walks past the lake heading for his dorm.

"Man... All I did was ditch one lousy P.E. class, they didn't have to give me such a long detention." Leon said to himself feeling down. Then as he looks out to the lake he notices Syrus on his boat.

"Hey isn't that Syrus, where's he going at this time of night?" Leon wondered as Syrus rowed his boat futher across the lake. "Alexis! I'm coming for you, my darling! I'm coming!" He's rowing toward the Obelisk Girls' dorm, which is built on stilts over a lake. The moon is bright and full above it.

 **(Obelisk Girls' dorm)**

Meanwhile, at the Obelisk Girls' dorm, another little boat is already sitting in the small rowboat harbor behind the dorm. Crowler, wearing a full-body wetsuit in charcoal grey, cuts the lock on the gate with a pair of bolt-cutters and walks in, then darts into a clump of bushes. Then darts from that one to another, faster than the eye can see. Crowler keeps bush-hopping past a lit building.

Crowler is now lurking in the bushes outside the girls' dorm. "This will be perfect! Thanks to that faux love letter I wrote...Jaden will show up looking for Alexis, but all he'll find is trouble instead. Once he arrives, I'll snap a picture of him! Ahaa! And then, I will have caught him red-handed breaking campus rules! He will be ruined!" Crowler says while laughing out loud.

Syrus docks his little boat and jumps out, running eagerly through the unlocked gate.

Meanwhile, inside the building, Alexis and her two friends Jasmine and Mindy are enjoying the Obelisk Girls' beautiful, gilded wading pool.

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Doctor Crowler in class today? He's got some nerve to talk to a teacher like that! Completely disrespectful! Don'tcha think, Alexis? Jasmine asks Alexis."

Alexis, eyes peacefully closed, is cradling a soft washcloth against her cheek, daydreaming. "Actually, I thought it was kinda cool." Alexis turns away, oblivious to her friends' surprise.

"What?! Him, cool?!" Jasmine says in disbelief.

"He could be, if he had the talent to back up that talk, maybe!" Mindy sugguests.

"I think he just might. Still, I won't know until I duel him myself..." said Alexis.

Crowler is waiting in the bushes, when he hears footsteps and hides.

"Come, Jaden! Right into my trap like the Slifer sap you are!" he whispers.

Syrus wanders into view "Alexis?" he calls out

Crowler bursts out and shrieks "That's not Jaden! It's that stammering field spell nitwit!"

A girl from the dorm wanders outside, thinking she heard something. "Who's there?" she said.

Guaaagh! Crowler says as he realize's that he's been spotted, hiding outside the girls' dorm. More girls come pouring out of the dorm in nighties and pajamas, to chase off the intruder or just gawk.

"It's a boy!" one of them screams.

Crowler puts his hands over his face, trying to keep from being recognized "I am not a boy! I'm a man, I... y'know, just forget it!" he turns and starts running "You don't know me, you don't know me.. wa-ha-haugh!"

With that last, Crowler walked right off the edge of the water and fell in with a giant splash. He sinks slowly, defeated. Meanwhile, Syrus is standing like a deer caught in headlights and is soon surrounded by a crowd of angry girls in pajamas, two of them holding his arms behind his back.

"Let go, ple-e-ease? Huh?" Syrus pleads after being caught.

Later, Syrus sits on the polished floor of the stately main room of the girls' dorm, near the fountain and the gilded staircase to the second floor. His hands are tied together with rope, and one of the girls is holding the other end of the cord to keep him from running. Mindy and Jasmine have changed into nighties, and Alexis is in her school blazer.

"A love letter from Alexis? You've got to be kidding!" Mindy says not believing him.

"Yep! Ask her! Hahaha!" Syrus replies.

"Uh, hello? Like, Alexis is really tall, and you're really short; she's really good at dueling, and you're really not. She's really hot, and..." Jasmine says not feeling like she need to finish the sentence.

"But it's true, just tell them, Alexis! I even have the note right here!" He pulls it out of a pocket with his tied hands, and one of the girls takes it from him "Look, see?" He shows them.

Jasmine opens the letter and shows it to Alexis and Mindy. Alexis scowls. "Syrus, my name's not even spelled right there." She tells him.

"Sorry, Syrus, but I think someone is yanking your chain here." Mindy adds on.

"So then you don't love me?" Syrus says dejected.

"Hey, wait a second, this note is made out to Jaden Yuki!" Jasmine notices.

Syrus is suprised at hearing that. "What?! Jaden? But-" Jasmine shows him the note. "Aw... So I can't even get a fake love letter." Syrus says feeling upset."

"I'm sorry, Syrus." Alexis says sympathetically.

"Me, too." Syrus also apologizes.

"I don't buy it." Jasmine says making the others look at her.

"What?" Mindy questions.

"He could've written the note to have an excuse to come here." Jasmine acusses.

"What're you saying? That we should report him for trespassing, then?" Mindy wonders.

"Hmmm..." Alexis looks like she thinking about it.

"But I was invited! I swear!" Syrus says franticly.

Then Fonda Fontaine, wearing a cream-pink robe, emerges from a doorway upstairs.

"Girls, just what on Earth is going on down there!" she asks them, The girls look panicked for a moment.

"Down! Hurry!" Alexis whispers, Jasmine and Mindy shove Syrus down and all but sit on him, hiding him from view. The three girls laugh nervously,

"All right, what's up?" she asks them feeling suspicious of them.

"You guys're heavy!" Syrus says beneath them.

"Beg your pardon?" Jasmine whispered angry at what he said.

"Maybe you're just brittle!" Mindy tells him.

"Gee, sorry, Ms. Fontaine, we'll be sure to keep a lid on things. Alexis says trying to keep her attention."

"Well I should hope so, it's nearly midnight! And I have Pilates in the morning." Fontaine walks away, and the girls stand relieved they weren't caught.

"So what now?" Jasmine asks Alexis.

"I'll tell you 'what now', girls." Alexis tells them showing she has a plan.

 **(Slifer Red Dorm)**

Back in his dorm room, Jaden's Duel Academy PDA is ringing. He puts down his game and picks it up from the desk. The voice on the other end is distorted, and there's no accompanying picture or video. "We have your roommate Syrus. If you want 'im back, come to the girls' dorms now. Alone."

"Oh, Syrus..." Jaden said looking worried, as he gets up to get ready to leave someone starts knocking on the door. "Huh... wonder who's there." Jaden asks himself as he go over to the door. He open it to see it's suprising Leon.

"What the. Why are you here Leon?" asked Jaden.

"Just a little while ago I saw Syrus out on the lake, I came here to see if you knew why." Leon tells him.

"I don't know why but what I do know is that he's in trouble, you came at the perfect time, I need you to came with me!" Jaden told Leon.

"Where?... To do what?" he asked confused.

 **(At The Lake)**

In the cold lake outside the girls' dorm, Crowler surfaces with a gasp.

"You try to expel one kid, and the entire world turns against you! Huh?" Then he sees Jaden and Leon rowing toward the girls' dorm in yet another little wooden boat. "Huh...? You're a little late!, and why's the other one here?"

 **(Girls Dorm)**

Jaden an Leon row up to the little poured-cement harbor behind the girls' dorm, and Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy are waiting for him, with Syrus, who's still tied up. They look surprised at seeing Leon also there.

"Leon, Why are you here to?" Syrus questioned.

"Jaden said you were in trouble, and asks me to came with him to help you." said Leon.

"Yeah. So what exactly's goin' on here?" Jaden asked the girls.

"Well, uh, to make a long story short... I'm basically a big loser." Syrus said werily.

"Okay... Can someone explain, because I'm still not getting what's going on." Leon said confused. Jasmine answers him "Your friend here trespassed into the girls' campus."

"Is that true, Sy?" Jaden asks him.

"Hey, it's not like that!" Syrus insists.

"And now that you two are here, you're trespassing, too. said Mindy.

"That's right, so if you don't want us to turn you in, you're gonna have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel, right now!" Alexis says now challenging them. "But if you turn us in we'll be expelled!" Syrus says worried.

Jaden punches his palm "Don't worry, Sy I won't let that happen! Now let's duel, Alexis!" But then Leon put on his duel disk, "Wait Jaden!, let me duel her!" Leon asks Jaden, which suprises him.

"You sure about that?" said Jaden. Leon looks at him and smiles "Yeah I haven't had a good duel since I got to this academy, and this looks like it'll be fun." said Leon.

Jaden then smiles back "Well then go for it." Jaden says letting hime take the duel.

Leon then looks at Alexis and frowns at her, Alexis frowns back at him, serious and menacing _'Mmm... I wanted to duel Jaden, but this good to, I've wanted to duel Leon aswell.'_ she thought.

 **(In The Middle Of The Lake)**

Out on the lake, Leon and Alexis face off, each standing on one of the little wooden boats. Syrus and Jaden are sitting in Jaden's boat, and Jasmine and Mindy are sitting in Alexis'.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Leon." Syrus said sounding nervous

"Nah Sy, Leon's got this just watch" Jaden reasures him.

"I'll do my best" Leon tells them.

The two opponents exchange challenging glares, both of them somber and serious.

Crowler watches from a distance, floating in the water. "Crowler: Well, well, well! A Ra versus an Obelisk. Put him in his place, Alexis!"

"Ready?" said Alexis.

"Always ready!" said Leon.

"Duel!" They both say.

Alexis - 4000 LP

Leon - 4000 LP

Jasmine and Mindy look on warily. Syrus looks like he'll just have to wait out what the whimsies of fate have in store for him next. "Here we go..." he said.

"All right. Let's see" Alexis says as she draws, "Hmm... Etoile Cyber, rise!"

[Etoile Cyber 1200/1600]

"And I'm also going to play one card facedown." Alexis end her turn. Now Leon starts his turn.

"Alright here I go" He said as draws his hand. "I summon the Neo The Magic Swordsman!"

[Neo The Magic Swordsman 1700/1000]

"Now, I attack your Etoile Cyber with, my Swordsman!"

"Nngh. Hold it right there!" Alexis activates her trap, and Neo veers around Etoile Cyber, and hits Alexis instead.) "I activate the trap card "Doble Passé"! Uuggggh!"

"what just happened?" Leon said wondering why his attack missed.

Alexis - 2300 LP

Alexis explains "Doble Passé changes your monster's attack to a direct attack on me and now, my monster that you were about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you!

Etoile Cyber gracefully leaps forward.

"Oh, and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly? Her attack points increase by six hundred!" she said smiling.

"That's not good." Leon said while bracing for impact.

Etoile's new attack point total is 1800. She spins around, and kicks Leon in the head.

Leon - 2200 LP

Leon kneels for a moment, winded and shaking, "Leon!" said Syrus wondering if he's okay. He gets back "I'm okay, don't worry" Jaden mutters "Still though that Alexis is something else. Sacrificing her own lifepoints just so she could get to yours"

Leon nods agreeing with that statement "Yeah, you got that right."

"So you impressed?" Alexis asks sweetly.

Leon answers "Hmph. Impressed is one thing, you really are strong!"

"Thanks. I'm glad you noticed. Now then- where were we? Ooh!" She starts her turn and draws. "I play, Blade Skater!"

[Blade Skater 1400/1500]

"And I activate the spell card "Polymerization" to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!"

[Cyber Blader 2100/800]

Alexis: Now, Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!

Cyber Blader goes into a blinding pirouette, spinning like a top and stirring up water as she goes. She kicks Neo, and destroys him. Leon, Jaden and Syrus withstand the explosion.

Leon - 1800 LP

"Well... This is a problem." Leon said as he is now wide open.

We pan back to find that Crowler is still watching from a distance. "Way to go, Alexis!" Mindy cheered.

"Yeah, you got him now! I knew he beat Doctor Crowler it was *just luck!" Jasmine gloated.

"Heheheh..." Crowler quietly laugh enjoying how the duel was going.

Leon starts his turn. "Hmpt, You should wait for the duel to end first before you talk like that. My draw. I summon Skilled Goblin Attack Force."

[Skilled Goblin Attack Force 2200/1500]

"Now attack Cyber Blader!"

Alexis - 2200 LP

The Goblins attack Cyber Blader but she stays on the field suprising the others. "What? How did she survive my that attack?" Jaden asked.

"Simple. Cyber Blader's special ability makes it so she can't be destroyed by an opponent with only one monster. Alexis tells them.

"Darn it, I guess I end my turn, and now Skilled Goblin Attack Force's effect makes it switch into defense mode" said Leon.

Skilled Goblin Attack Force now switch into defense mode, and Alexis begins her turn.

"Oh, trust me Leon, Thing are only going to get worse! (draw) Hm. For example. I equip my spell, "Fusion Weapon", to Cyber Blader!"

Cyber Blader's stats leap to 3600/2300, and one of her arms becomes a sinister-looking three-pronged red claw.

"Wow! good thing your monster is in denfense mode" said Syrus.

"Not for long it won't be, I activate the the Spell Card "Stop Defense" which switchs your monster back in to attack mode." Alexis activates her card, and Skilled Goblin Attack Force switchs back into attack mode.

"Huh-oh. I think you might wanna brace yourself for this one, Sy, ol' buddy." Jaden warms him of the incoming attack.

"Go, Blader! Attack, with Trident Shock!" Alexis' Cyber Blader destroys Leon's monster and his lifepoints take a large hit

Leon - 400 LP

"Uh-oh. Your lifepoints are looking pretty low. Hope you didn't unpack your bags here yet." Alexis says in a playful manner.

"Yeah, because if you lose you're both getting expe-elled!" Mindy happily reminds them.

"We- are?" Syrus starts to panic.

"No we're not you guys. I Promise." Leon assures them.

Alexis thinks _'Hmm. You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver.'_ Jaden also thinks _'I hope he's not making a promise he can't deliver.'_

Leon thinks _'I can't lose this, not with so much at stake, there's still a chance I can win! It just all depends on what I draw this turn.'_ "My turn, Draw!" Leon looks and sees that the card he drew is De-Fusion."Yes Just what I need. I activate, Polymerization and fuse Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jack's, in order to summon Arcana Knight Joker!"

[Arcana Knight Joker 3800/2500]

Everyone looks suprised at the summon of such a powerful fusion monster.

"Yes he summoned a monster strong than Cyber Blader!" Jaden says excited.

"Maybe but remeber Cyber Blader still can't be destroyed when there is only one monster on the field." Alexis reminds them.

Leon smiles and says "I know, but my strategy isn't finished yet. I activate the Spell card De-Fusion, and defuse Knight Joker back into my three Knights!

[Queen's Knight 1500/1600]

[King's Knight 1600/1400]

[Jack's knight 1900/1000]

Syrus is confused by that move "Huh!... Wait why would you get rid of such a strong monster to summon three weaker one's?"

Leon answers confidently "To do this, I sacrefice my three Knights, in order to summon Gilford The Lightning!"

"Whoa-a!" Mindy and Jasmine notice the wave's are getting strong knocking, around the boat.

"Aa-aa-aa-aa-aah!" Crowler starts getting hit by same of the waves.

As Gilford The Lightning takes the field, A lightning bolt cracks the briefly stormy sky above, though the night used to be calm.

[Gilford The Lightning 2800/1400]

"And when Gilford is summoned using three sacrifices, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!" Leon explains.

"Wait they're destroyed?" She sounds pleasantly surprised, intrigued on the fact that Leon managed to outwit her.

Gilford, swings his sword and it shots a lightning bolt across the water, and it hits Cyber Blader, obliterating her from the field.

"And now, Gilford attacks you directly. Finish her off!" Leon declears his attack.

"Uuaagh!" Alexis takes the electrical attack, shielding her face. A bolt of it also hits the lake and races across it to zap Crowler right out of the water. Alexis kneels in the boat, a hand to her head.

Alexis - 0 LP

Leon - 400/Win

"Alexis!" said Jasmine.

"Uh, what just happened?" said Mindy.

Syrus and Jaden run up to Leon. "Yeah! You did it Leon!"

"That was one sweet duel. Heh" said Jaden. Leon looks happy at their praise, also glad that he won.

Later on, the two little boats sit side-by-side on the lake.

"Well? A deal's a deal. He won, so we get off free." Jaden told Alexis.

"Okay, guys, I won't back out. We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight." Alexis said teasingly.

"Well, if you ask me, I think we should turn three of them in, right now!" said Jasmine.

"Well, no one asked you." Alexis tells her sharply.

"Alexis...!" Jasmine looks at Alexis suprised.

"Leon beat me in the duel fair and square, and that's all there is to it." Alexis says graceful.

"Nah, there's more to it than that! It was close!" Jaden smiles at her, for once not joking or silly, but serious and sincere. "Yeah. You got game."

Alexis is silent, stunned, and somewhat charmed. But Leon looks at him annoyed, "Hey, You trying to say she's better than me!" Leon yells at him. Jaden holds up his hands and chuckles "Hey, come on it was a pretty close, and you did almost lose but there."

As they're arguing Syrus sit's down in the boat, and picks up the oars. Syrus waves sheepishly. "Well, Later."

Alexis watches them row away, smiling.

 _'Even if I did win, I could never have turned those three in. This place is a lot more fun with them than without!'_ Alexis thinks

Crowler watches them row away, far less happily. "Rrrgh. Hmph. Lucky brats! They escaped this time, but I'll still find a way to expel them! After I... find a way... home..." He sinks into the water, getting ready for a long swim...

 **(Back At The Shore)**

As they get of the boat they start heading back to their dorm's. Syrus then walks up to Leon "Hey Leon, thanks for caming to help me back there." Syrus thanks him.

"No problem Syrus, and hey it was a pretty fun duel, so everything worked out." Leon said while smiling.

Jaden also chips in "Yeah, it was pretty fun, we should this again more often" He says in a joking manner.

Syrus and Leon both immediately responed. ""Lets not!"" After that they all burst out laughing, before finally parting ways and calling it a night.

 **That's the chapter and just to give you a heads up I've desided to change my writing style but to before, because most of the stories I've read are writen like this so I thought I might aswell, now as for the duel to make Leon duel because it gives me a chance to so of more of his deck and skill. but don't worry Jaden will take the next big duel. Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and have an awesome day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter four**

 **anyway I don't own anything other than my oc**

 **Chapter 4 - Test Time**

A fleet of ships and air planes cruise through the ocean and these were vessels the kind used for war. "Well everyone it's been a long journey and it seems like everyone's been after us, but it's about to pay off. We will arrive at our destination with our payload sad and intact. Full speed ahead, this is the moment we've been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards." The captain said as they approached the island.

 **(Slifer Red Dorm)**

Meanwhile at the Slifer Dorm, Syrus was sitting at a table, wearing a headband with three Monster Reborn Spell cards straped on top, and praying to a portrait of the Egyptian God Card Slifer The Sky Dragon.

"Please, please, please let me pass this test. I don't want to be stuck in a red jacket forever, not that there's anything wrong with red, I mean it looks great on you Slifer, but I want to be a Ra yellow." Syrus said when suddenly he hears a lod ringing. "SLIFER!" Syrus freaks out only to see it was the alarm clock.

"Oh, just the alarm clock, and as usual Jsden sleeps right through it" Syrus said walking over to him. "Jaden wake up exams are today." Syrus tries waking him up but Jaden knocks him away while still asleep.

"Wrong! cause I played a trap card!" Jaden said in his sleep.

Syrus sits up on the floor after getting hit. "Why can't he ever be dreaming in defense mode." He groans.

* * *

 **(Academy Main Classroom)**

Later that day, in the test room students were sitting down taking the written exam, Bastion sat in Ra section while Alexis sat with Chazz and the other Obelisks in the Obelisk section, Syrus then rushes in and sits down in the Slifer section.

A few minutes after the test begins, Leon also rushes in and sits down next to Bastion. "Hey, did I miss anything?" Leon asks Bastion as he sits down. "No, not by much at least, but you still cut it close, you really should try to show up earlier you know." Bastion tells him.

"Well it's not like I'm trying to be late all the time." Leon the notices Jaden's not here. "Wait where's Jaden."

 **(Outside The Slifer Red Dorm)**

Back at the Slifer Dorm Jaden is seen running down the path.

"Man that Chumley sure can cook, a five course breakfeast." Jaden said as he runs past a woman wearing a pink blouse, blue overalls, and glasses. She was having trouble pushing her van up the hill to the Academy.

Jaden stops and looks back at her "Let's see be a gentalmen or be on time, well I'n never on time so." Jaden runs back to the woman and helps her push the van. "Never fear Jaden's here."

"Oh, thank you, you must be from the Auto club." She assumed.

"Don't let the red jacket fool you, I'm just your average good deed dude." Jaden said as he lets go of the van to introduce himself.

"Isn't that nice." She said, but without Jaden's help the van start going down hill intil Jaden grabs it and starts pushing again.

"It would be nice if I pushed." Jaden said as they made their way up the hill.

"You're a sweet boy, I'll remember this." She said as she smiled greatful.

* * *

 **(Academy Main Classroom)**

Back at the classroom everyone was still working on their written exams.

"You have 45 minutes left to finish your tests," Banner said to all the students.

"A field spell... Counters a normal spell." Syrus quietly says having fallen asleep.

"I didn't know this was an ral exam." Jaden says walking up to him having finally arrvied. "Or maybe you should've skipped the Slifer Seance."

"Hey slacker, would you keep it down, some of us are trying to pass!" Chazz yells while getting up.

"Hey I try to pass it just doesn't always work out." Jaden said.

"Oh Jaden, why don't you came down here and get your exam." Banner said interrupting their argument.

"Be right there in a jiff." Jaden said heading down there.

 _'He better be, were 15 minutes in this exam, he'll be lucky to finish.'_ Alexis thought.

 _'Look at him tarty, puerile, if only he applied himself he'd be a great duelist.'_ Bastion thought as he watched Jaden take his exam.

 _'Jaden, for once you showed up later then me, but I'm guessing you probably had a reason.'_ Leon thought.

At the end of the exam Banner cleared his throat and adresses the class "Alright class the writen exam is over, now please walk do not run and get some of the new rare cards."

"They're here?!" Said a random student.

"Oh dear." Said Banner as a mob of students all run out of the classroom to get to the card shop, Chazz is still in his seat as his crones run up to him.

"Hey Chazz the new rare cards are here." They tell him.

"So go fetch." He orders them as they also run to get some cards, Bastion and Leon who are also still in class walk up to a sleeping Jaden and Syrus.

"Huh.. Wonder why they showed up at all if they were just going to sleep through the exam?" Leon said.

"Good point." Bastion argeed before going over to wake them up "Come on you two, wake up."

As they wake up Jaden looks around and notices that class is empty. "Huh where is everybody?"

"Probably at the card shop to get some of the new rare cards." Bastion told them.

"What rare cards?, no on told us." Said Syrus.

"That's because everyonw wants the best cards for themselves." Bastion explained.

"Wait why aren't you two going?" Syrus asks them.

They both smile "Oh please, one errant card and the balance of my deck is thrown off." Said Bastion. "And my deck is strong enough as it is, I don't need any new cards." Said Leon.

"Well I still do!" Said a worried Syrus as he and Jaden run off "So let's go see if they still have same left!" Said Jaden.

* * *

 **(Card Shop)**

At the card shop a mob of students were banging on the door trying to get inside. Suddenly a group of armed men come rushing in and form a line, the students all turn and look at them "Cards!, Cards!, Cards!" They all say at the same time.

"Oh children, looking for these!" An officer with a metal briefcase with the cards inside walks in and hold up the briefcase, they all burst into cheers as the door slightly opens and he enters "Then come and get it." he tells them.

The doors fully open and they all rush inside, only to see the briefcase is empty. Everyone face faults.

"You know the rules, first come first serve" Said the counter girl as she and a man in a long black coat stood near the briefcase.

"And I was first, so I took all of them." said the man making everyone groan again.

When Jaden and Syrus arrive at the card shop it's completly deserted

"It can't be, you don't think they-"

"Ran out of cards already!" They both paniced as they ran up to the counter.

"Excuse me, counter girl do you have any cards left?" Jaden asked her.

"Of course we do, just the regular packs though. Here you go." She said as she slids over a single pack to them.

"We said some not one!" They both scream as Syrus kneels on the floor.

"I'm done for I flunked my written exam and now I'll flunk my field test because I can't upgrade my deck." He whined.

"Then you take it Sy." Jaden offers.

Syrus then looks up and asks him "Wait you mean you would give me the last pack, but what if you fail?"

"I may flunck from time to time but I never fail." Jaden reassures him, as the back door suddenly opens.

"Yoo hoo auto club." Jaden looks to see the woman he helped before.

"Whoa you work here?" Jaden asks

"I don't work here, I own here pretty cool right." She tells him as she walks up to the counter.

"That's totally amazing!" Jaden said as Syrus was feeling confused, not knowing who she was.

"So how do you two know each?" Syrus asks.

Jaden simply repiled "Car trouble." Which made her giggle. "By the way I have something for you, call it a thank you." she said.

* * *

 **(Academy Hallway Near The Stairs)**

In the hallway Torimaki and Raizou were explaining to Chazz about what had happened. "We couldn't get you a single card, sorry Chazz."

"You know what's sorry?, the two of you, but it doesn't matter cause no can beat me no matter what cards they have." Said Chazz.

"Unless that student is Jaden Yuki!" They all turn to see the man they saw at the card shop from before standing on top of the stairs.

"That's him, the sticky fingers who took all the rare cards!" Torimaki said while pointing at him.

"Cards what cards?, oh you mean these cards!" he then spreads his jacket to reveals row of cards inside, suprising the three of them. "Whoa! talk about having a card up your sleeve."

"That's it who are you?" Chazz asks.

"What the matter Chazz don't you recognize me?!" he takes off his hat and reveals himself to be Crowler.

"Crowler!, you know you look alot better all covered up." Chazz says causing Crowler to face fault.

He gets back up and says "Ahem, yes well I have a plan that will make us all look better, and it starts with you being Jaden's opponent from todays field test."

"But were not in the same dorm, they won't let me duel him." Said Chazz.

"They, I am they, I'll make it happen! And you just make sure that you use all of these rare cards to put Jaden in his place in front of the entire Academy! Hyahahahahah," Crowler said laughing as he hands him a stack of rare cards.

* * *

 **(Academy Test Field)**

In the duel fields most of the duels have already start, as Leon is just about to finish his

Leon - 2700 LP

[Black Luster Soldier - Envoy Of The Beginning 3000/2500]

Ra Student - 600 LP

[Garoozis 1800/1500]

"Black Luster Soldier!, end this duel!" Leon said as his monster attacks his opponents monster and destroys it.

"Uurrgg..." Said the Ra student.

Ra Student - 0 LP

Leon - 2700/Win

"Hah, yes easy win." Leon as he leaves the field to join his friends in the stands, he then sees Bastion, Syrus, And Alexis whom have already had their duels. "That was a quick duel." said Bastion, "Yeah well so were all of yours." Leon said as he smiles. "So all that's left is Jaden, wonder who he's facing." Leon said as they all look back at the field to see Jaden duel and are shocked.

"Ah! I'm dueling an Obelisk? And it's Chazz?" Jaden said suprised by this

Jaden and Chazz are standing across from each other as Crowler walks out onto the floor.

"That's right, Jaden, since you always talk such a big game, I pulled some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserved!" Crowler said as he points to Chazz. "So congratulations! You'll be dueling one of the top-ranked students in the school. What an honor! I certainly hope that you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards, so that your deck is up to snuff. What's wrong? Aren't you going to thank me?"

The others watch this happen as their standing in the audience.

"I've got a ba-a-ad feeling about this." Syrus stauters

 _'This is clearly a trap; only a cavalier fool would agree to it.'_ Bastion thinks that, intil he hears.

"I'll do it!" Jaden says making Bastion gasp, shocked while Leon just smiles

"Somehow Iknew he would say that" Leon said.

"All right Chazz, get your game on! I've been hoping I could duel again ever since our first duel!" Said Jaden.

"Indeed. In front of the whole school, too, where everyone can watch! Said Crowler.

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me!" Said a smug Chazz

Crowler stands in the center of the court acting as ref; both duelists slot their decks, and Crowler scurries out of the way as they chorus.

""Duel!""

Jaden - 4000 LP

Chazz - 4000 LP

"Get ready to lose again, Chazz!" Said Jaden.

"Dream on, Now bring it, Slifer slacker!" Said Chazz.

"Oh, it is brought! Ha!" Jaden said as he drew is Winged Kuriboh.

 _'Well, it's my favorite furry friend! Kuriboh, you're in for a treat; we're about to rain down some serious skills on Chazz!'_ Jaden thinks, then says out loud "Check it! You remember this guy, don'tcha, Chazz? From our first match? Elemental Hero Clayman! in defense!" Jaden said summoning his monster.

[Elemental Hero Clayman 800/2000]

Chazz doesn't look scared at all. Bastion and Syrus gasp, as does Alexis elsewhere in the audience. Crowler, in the top box next to Sheppard, has his nose pressed up against the glass window. Jaden's still smiling. "He'd like to get reacquainted."

"Heheheheheheh. Not after he sees what I've got for him!" Said Chazz. "Don't think for a second that oversized pile of pebbles has a chance against me, Jaden! Or against this!" he draws a card and thinks _'Preciate the rare card, Crowler'_ then says aloud "Fresh off the presses! Meet Magical Mallet!"

"What's that?" Asks Jaden.

"A redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want, I put back in my deck. Then I shuffle and re-draw. Pretty cool, don'tcha think?" Chazz said.

"Wha! How? A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus said

"And a very dangerous one at that. Now Chazz will essentially be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which he doesn't." Said Bastion.

"Makes you wonder where Chazz got a card like that?" Said Leon.

"I haven't gotten to the best part! See, Jaden? I got to reshuffle Magical Mallet, too so if I draw it again which I just did, I can play it again an' again. And that comes in handy, when I'm looking for this!" Chazz summons the monster he just drew. "V-Tiger Jet! Sharpen your claws for attack mode!"

[V-Tiger Jet 1600/1800]

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base! It lets me summon another level-four-or-below monster this turn. And I have just the one I play W-Wing Catapult, in attack mode! Gentlemen start your engines!"

W-Wing Catapult revs up its jet engines and soars into the air.

[W-Wing Catapult 1300/1500]

"Now, merge!" Chazz said as V-Tiger Jet fires its engines and hovers straight up. In midair, they connect to form a single, larger unit.

"All right! The VW-Tiger Catapult!"

[VW-Tiger Catapult 2000/2100]

Chazz continues "But wait, I'm not done yet, 'cause he still has his special ability!"

"That's not good." said Jaden.

Gimme a break! Is this guy's turn gonna end sometime this century?" Syrus complained.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into attack mode! So now, after this heat-seeker blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your lifepoints are toast!" Chazz said as his monster attacks.

Clayman is destroyed, and Jaden braces himself. "Uggghhh...!"

Jaden - 2800 LP

Crowler barely contains his sarcasm, and seems to be trying to prove his point to Sheppard. "My goodness! Perhaps Jaden can't play with the big boys after all! I guess he's not as good as everyone thinks. Despite this, Chancellor Sheppard is watching closely.

Back at the duel "I'll finish up with one card facedown." Said Chazz.

"Yeah, go ahead and finish up. 'Cause I'm just gettin' warmed up. And speakin' of, here's a guy who can really turn up the heat. Elemental Hero Sparkman! In defense mode!" Said Jaden.

[Elemental Hero Sparkman 1600/1400]

"And, I'll throw down a facedown!"

"Not much else he can do, with all the new rares Chazz seems to have." Said Bastion.

"It's just not fair!" Said Syrus.

"I don't know, somehow I doubt Jaden will let himself lose like this." Leon said.

Meanwhile Alexis was thinking _'This is a complete mismatch! How can Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting?!'_

"Ready for round, two, you Slifer slime? Well X-Head Cannon is! Said Chazz.

[X-Head Cannon 1800/1500]

"And, thanks to Frontline's magic, so is Z-Metal Tank!"

[Z-Metal Tank 1500/1300]

"Ah...! No way!" Jaden said looking worried.

"X and Z? Oh man, that can only mean one thing...!" Said Syrus.

"Now I play, my facedown card! Call of the Haunted! In case you slept through that class as well, it allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard, and I choose... Y-Dragon Head!" Said Chazz as Y-Dragon Head apprears on the field.

[Y-Dragon Head 1500/1600]

"It's him!" Said Syrus shocked.

"He has it!" Bastion said equally shocked.

"That mean!" Leon said who was also shocked.

"That's right Y-Dragon Head! It's what I discarded with my Catapult's special ability! And now I combine them all to create, XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Chazz's monsters fuse.

[XYZ-Dragon Cannon 2800/2600]

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over two thousand attack points each!" Said Bastion.

"And if he uses their effects, Jaden will lose this turn!" Leon said but was suprised by Chazz's next move.

"But wait, Jaden; there's more! Actually, less. Sure, they say two's better than one, but I have to disagree, Especially when the *one in question* is the ultimate, V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

Both of his monsters fly into the air and start recombining themselves. Chazz now has one giant robot with Y's wings, X's missile turrets, V's claws, Z for its arms and W for its legs.

[VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon 3000/2800]

The whole crowd is shocked.

"Makes your Sparkman look like a heap of spark plugs, huh. Or at least it did." Said Chazz as Sparkman evaporates from the field, on the spot.

"Huh? My Sparkman...!" Said Jaden suprised at what just happened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't I mention V-to-Z's special ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the field once per turn. Heheheh. And if ya think that's impressive, just wait'll you see his attack. An attack that will strike your lifepoints directly!" Said Chazz.

"Don't think so, Chazz, I have a trap! A Hero Emerges!" Said Jaden.

"Blast it!" Said Crowler.

"A Hero what?!" Said Chazz.

"Emerges. As in emerges onto the field! 'Cause now you have to randomly choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster, I get to play it! So take your pick, Chazz." Said Jaden.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The far right." Chazz choose.

"Sweet! Elemental Hero Burstinatrix! I'll play her in defense mode." Said Jaden summoning his monster.

[Elemental Hero Burstinatrix 1200/800]

"That's what you think, you Slifer slacker! When Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to choose your monster's mode! And ya know what? I choose attack mode, which means not only will she be zapped" Chazz said as Burstinatrix switches into attack mode.

Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, and Burstinatrix takes the blast and is destroyed.

"But your lifepoints will, too!"

Jaden - 1000 LP

"Hahahahahahaha...! Aw, what's the matter, Jaden? Having some test anxiety? Don't worry; it'll be over soon." Chazz said as doesn't look worried.

"No way, Chazz, I got a whole army a' vicious monsters in my deck just waitin' to get at you! This isn't over; it's just barely starting! My draw! Huh?" Jaden said he he sees what card he drew, he just saw the card he drew: Transcendent Wings.

 **(Flashback At The Card Shop)**

 _Dorothy giggles. "Now I know I said we were out of cards, but I did hide away a few for polite young students like yourself! Maybe you can put them to some good use, when you're not fixing old cars that is!"_

 _Jaden gasps; she's offering him a pack of rare cards!_

 **(End Flashback)**

"Whaddaya think, Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden mutters and Winged Kuriboh coos in reply. "Well, all right, if you say so. Let's do it!"

Jaden then says out loud "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

"And I'll throw down a facedown, too. That's it". Jaden said ending his turn.

"That's it? That's all? All he's been playing is defense!" Said Syrus.

"Maybe but, Chazz also messed up his turn, you see XYZ-Dragon Cannon's effect would've let him destroy Jaden's facedown card, and VW- Tiger Catapult's effect would have let him change sparkman to attack mode, if he did that and made both his monsters attack instead of fusing them he would have won last turn." Leon said suprising the others.

"Wait, so Chazz made a miss-play just now!" Sais Syrus.

Leon nods "Yeah, and bought Jaden one more turn, let's hope it's enough." Leon said. Meanwhile Alexis thinks _'I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing!'_

Chazz starts his turn. "All done, huh? Good, 'cause now I can cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well-done! There's about to be a fried furball on the field, ya loser!" Said Chazz.

"You don't scare me!" Said Jaden.

"No big deal, I don't have to. That's his job. Dragon Catapult Cannon, attack!" Chazz's monster attacks Winged Kuriboh.

"Once that Kuriboh's gone, Jaden will be completely defenseless!" Said Syrus.

Jaden thinks _'All right, secret weapon time.'_ then says out loud "I sacrifice two cards and activate Transcendent Wings!" Jaden reveals his facedown card.

"Where did he get that?!" Crowler.

Winged Kuriboh's wings have grown; its wingspan now exceeds the width of the arena. Dragon Catapult Cannon's attack hits, and gets refracted; Winged Kuriboh is somehow dispersing the attack to either side of him and Jaden.

"Ugh! It can't be! Ahh...!" Said Chazz.

"Oh, it be. Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a level-ten monster!" Said Jaden as Winged Kuriboh evolves.

Through the light, we glimpse Winged Kuriboh Lv10. It has a dragon-shaped golden headdress of some sort, and seems more mature, though no less adorable. "And it gets better, too. By sacrificing himself, Kuriboh destroys all monsters in attack mode, and deflects their attack points back as damage to you! Kuriboh, why don'tcha go ahead and show him how it works! Ahh!"

Jaden said as a ball of sparking light is sitting on Jaden's side of the field. An echoing Kuriboh coo can be heard at the center of the explosion, then the ball of light explodes outward, striking Dragon Catapult Cannon and obliterating it. Chazz shields his face.

Chazz - 1000 LP

"Lucky punk!" Said Chazz.

"Lucky? Nah, I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you, Chazz. And that's too bad, 'cause with a thousand lifepoints apiece and my turn comin' up, all I need is the right monster and you'll be finished! Here goes something!" Jaden draws. He looks at what he drew, then holds it up.

"Yeah! Elemental Hero Avian!" Jaden summons Avian.

Syrus and Crowler both gasp.

"Attack!" Jaden says

"Ahh...!" Chazz watches the attack come, unable to do a thing. Avian strikes, and Chazz loses his balance for a moment, numb with shock, then falls to his knees, teeth clenched in bitter defeat.

Chazz - 0 LP

Jaden - 1000/Win

Syrus seems stunned for a moment, then breaks into a smile of relief. The crowd is cheering. "Jaden did it!"

"Impossible! Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz, this simply can't be!" Crowler said forgeting that Sheppard was right next to him.

"Rare cards? What exactly are you talking about, Crowler?" Sheppard asks.

"Daah-! Nothing. I have to go grade some tests." Crowler makes a hasty exit. Sheppard chuckles.

Down on the floor, Jaden waves to the crowd, then gives Chazz his customary salute and wink. "That's game! Unless you wanna duel again?"

Chazz is sitting on the floor, bitter and angry; he glares venomously at Jaden. "Oh, we will!"

Syrus runs out onto the floor, Bastion and Leon walking behind him."Hey! Jaden!" Syrus says, when suddenly Sheppard speaks over the loudspeaker, in his usual deliberate tones.

"That was well played, Jaden. Not in the history of our revered Academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk during these exams. Jaden, not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is... inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you promotion to Ra Yellow! Good job!" Sheppard said via loudspeaker and the crowd goes nuts.

"Ra Yellow?! Ahh! You're the best, Jaden!" Syrus hugs Jaden around the waist; Bastion smiles from afar.

"I do what I can!" Said Jaden.

"Good show, Jaden! Allow us to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Dorm. Said Bastion as he extends his hand.

"Heh!, Yeah what he said, Great job Jaden!" Leon said also congratulating him

Jaden takes the hand and shakes. "Thanks!"

Syrus thinks _'Oh, man... I knew Jaden wouldn't stay a Slifer for long. 19:00 I hate to see him go, but I know it's for the best. Hopefully we can still be friends at least.'_

Jaden lets go of Bastion's hand and waves to the cheering crowd again.

* * *

 **(Slifer Red Dorm)**

The Slifer Dorm, mid-to-late afternoon. Syrus is sitting at the desk and Chumley's leaning over the top bunk to talk to him. "How's this Roommate wanted. No one named Chazz. Rare cards a plus. Hey, if you're not gonna help with this, Sy, you could do something constructive like make me a grilled cheese."

"I just thought he'd say goodbye to us. That's all I wanted." Syrus said glum when just then, Jaden opens the door and steps inside.

"Hey, what's up!" Said Jaden.

"Jaden?! Why're you here?!" Syrus asked suprised to see him here.

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your field test. Oh, and, uh, also, in case you'd forgotten I live here! Sure, Ra Yellow's nice with their clean sheets, lack a' cockroaches, and those spiffy blazers, but without you, Syrus, it's just not my home!" Jaden tells him.

Syrus jumps up, runs, and hugs him around the middle, crying with happiness. Even Jaden's surprised and a bit frightened at this show of affection. "Ohh! Really?!"

Jaden is trying to pull Syrus off of him "Ow, come on, you're gettin' my jacket soaked!"

Syrus is still hugging him while sobbing "I thought I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"Chill out..." Jaden said.

"And now I'm never letting go of you!" Syrus tell him.

Jaden isn't quite up for that. He starts shoving Syrus away and Syrus clings. "Please, Jay! Just a couple more hugs, huh?"

"It's not the hugs, it's the waterworks! Ahahahahaha! At least red doesn't stain as easy as yellow!" Jaden and Syrus keep wrestling; Jaden's laughing out loud.

"Aw, come on..." Said Syrus.

"Ahahahahaha! Okay, you can let go now, Syrus..." Said Jaden.

 **(Ra Yellow Dorm)**

Meanwhile at the Ra Dorm Leon and Bastion are walking to their rooms while'll talking to each other.

"Too bad, Jaden desided to stay in the Red dorm, it would have been nice having him here." Leon said.

"Yes I agree, but in the end it was his choice to make." Said Bastion.

"Yeah I know, I just wish I also could've been given the choice to move up too." Leon said dissapointed.

"That reminds me, how came you didn't move up? I would have thought you scored high enough." Bastion asked him.

"Well I asked, and they told me it's because I either ditched or showed up late to too many classes." He said casually causing Bastion to face fault

"Oh, that explaines it." Bastion said.

 **Chapter End**

 **That's the chapter and there wasn't that much changes to the canon this time but I thought that Jaden should still duel Chazz because this was an important duel for both of them. Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and have an awesome day.**


End file.
